Fumbling Towards Ecstacy
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Darien and Serena live happily ever after, but what about the other girls? AUContinuation
1. Chapter One

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter One

Ami Mizuno lifted a glass of crimson fluid to her lips as she watched a group of partiers enjoy themselves. She leaned back and crossed her legs. "I can't believe they are the ones," she sighed as she examined the read outs on her optical display. She touched her earring casually. The display disappeared making her azure, translucent optics seem like merely a fashion statement.

"Well believe it," Mina replied through a cleverly placed communications device. "Lita and I have been doing surveillance on them for weeks, Rei has been doing fire readings, and even your own computers have come to the same conclusion."

"I would like to run some more tests," Ami commented standing. She downed the rest of her drink. "This is our future we might be playing with, and I don't know want to make any mistakes." She smoothed down her skirt and pulled her jacket around her closely. It was cold outside.

"We'll discuss it at the meeting," Mina suggested. "I am sure Serena will get a kick out of it."

"I do not doubt it," Ami smirked walking across the room of the nightclub. "I'll see you then." It was getting late and she wanted to go over her findings. She looked over towards the group of men she had been observing when she met the eyes of one of them. Emerald met sapphire for a hot few seconds, before she broke contact and exited the club.

"Hey," he called out following after her. Ami walked briskly towards the door and exited. She did not feel like dealing with advances right now and stirring with destiny was not one of tonight's activities either. "Wait a second." He grabbed her arm.

Her eyes widened and she turned around in shock. **"Let go," **she said in a stern voice.

The man released her from his grip and stared into her eyes, deep blue eyes that swallowed him in warmth. He would do anything she asked. He wanted to do anything she asked. **"Forget me,"** Ami suggested. **"Go back inside and enjoy the night with your friends."**

He nodded and went back inside the nightclub. Ami turned and walked into the night. "What happened to your dream girl, Zoicite?" someone chuckled.

Zoicite raised a strawberry blond eyebrow as he sat down. "Dream girl?" he asked almost to himself. Three sets of eyes bore into him waiting for details. Did he strike out, was there some sort of fling in the works, what? There was only one small problem; there was no dream girl. He just went outside to get some fresh air and came back. "You all have been drinking too much."

"I think _you're_ the one who has had too much," Malachite commented. "You ran off claiming to be chasing after your future before she got away and then you come back empty handed."

"I do believe you must be losing your touch, Zoi," Jadeite snickered. "I would have never let her get away."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I went outside for some air..." he began.

"Let's move on from this," Nephrite interrupted.

"Fine with me," Zoi replied. They were all acting weird tonight.

"I suppose you want to talk about the astrology again?" Jadeite asked. "You should give all the psycho mumbo jumbo a rest before it hurts your reputation with the ladies."

"Are women are all you think about?" Nephrite snapped. "Something is amiss in the cosmic balance and our destinies are going to change and all are you are concerned with is hedonism."

"Calm down, Nephrite," Malachite said sternly. "There's no need to bite our heads off."

Nephrite nodded his head but did not apologize. Was he the only one who cared that something was about to happen? Every since he had been reborn, he felt that something was driving him to a particular moment. He even managed to get in contact with his fellow consorts from the past. Three life times and they always managed to find each other, but there was something more. "I am going to call it a night. I have an early meeting with the club's owner." He stood to his feet.

"I'm going to go too," Zoicite commented. "I have some work in the green house to do in the morning."

The others nodded then stood as well. They all might as well call it quits if half the party was gone. "I have a meeting with the head of the Serenity Foundation," Malachite sighed.

"The Serenity Foundation?" Jadeite asked. He was impressed. The Serenity Foundation was a high profile firm rumored to have their hands in everything political. They were just the types of people that Malachite would associate himself with, not to mention the head of the foundation was quite beautiful. It was a shame that she married and expecting. He would have loved to go one on one with her, but oh well. "You do know the CEO is married?"

Malachite smirked. A detail like that would not stop him if he truly desired her, but seduction was not his objective. He was interested in the connections that could be made by becoming one of their financial partners. "I am well aware of that fact. I am more interested in the connections to be made."

"No need to get touchy," Jadeite smiled. "I was just trying to stop an incident from happening."

"Everything is an incident with you," Malachite commented before they all parted ways.

Zoicite shook his head as he walked to his car. His friends were quite unique. _"At least they make life interesting,"_ he thought. He fished in his pocket for his keys. After a few moments, he finally pulled them out and placed the desired one in the lock when an arm grabbed him.

"Zoi, I was…"

"Geez, Jay," he cried out in shock. He pushed the blonde in agitation. "You scared me."

Jadeite snickered. He was about to tease Zoicite unmercifully when he remembered that he was about to ask for a favor. "You'll be okay," he remarked as he prepared his segue. "There's an exhibition tomorrow and…"

"No," Zoicite replied opening the door.

"Look this is the last time. I just need you to feel out the response of the buyers," Jadeite argued.

"I have something to do."

"You can make contacts," Jadeite suggested.

"What kind of contacts can I make at an electronics show?" Zoi asked incredulously.

Jadeite's eyes darted around quickly. A florist… botanical engineer probably would not be able to appreciate the contacts made in the technological world. There was only way he was going to get his way. "I'll buy lunch."

Zoicite raised an eyebrow. This show obviously meant a lot to the blonde to resort to such tactics. "I don't appreciate you trying to buy me."

"Lunch and dinner," Jadeite offered.

Perhaps something good could come of this. "For the next two days," Zoi replied.

"Fine," Jadeite said. It was worth it. Despite the fact that Zoi was a florist, he was genius at strategy and reading people. He would save the company money in market research. "The Dome at noon," he called before walking away.

Zoicite nodded his head and rolled his eyes. He was sucker sometimes, but at least he would get some free meals out it. Jadeite was one of the most sophisticated out of all of them so it was bound to be a nice place. _"I feel like someone's watching me." _He looked up at the roof of the buildings. He stared for what seemed like an eternity then shrugged it off and got into the car.

Ami sighed as she tried to get her breath. She had been hunched down on the roof of the nightclub. She could not believe it! He looked right at her as though he could see her. It was quite odd. He was not supposed to notice her watching him. "Get a grip, Ami, he couldn't have…"

"Romance is in the air I see," Serena teased as she watched her friend collect herself.

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Ami asked immediately gathering her composure.

"I came to see what was keeping you," she replied smiling. Serena walked over to the edge of the edifice and looked over the side just in time to see a car pulling out of the parking lot. Fortunately she had already seen enough before she announced her presence. "It was like that for Darien and me. We both tried to deny it and of course it was unheard of…an Alpha and an Iota. Still is." She touched her abdomen absently. "Your beau is handsome. I love his eyes."

"He is not my beau. Even if he was one of the four, who says that he and I will be together," Ami argued logically. Though her face did not betray such, she was quite passionate about the matter.

"Destiny," Serena smiled, "and I saw the way you watched him after you used the voice. You find him interesting. Admit it."

Ami merely stared at Serena then looked around. "I smell rain."

Cobalt eyes widened in fright. "I'll see you back at the tower," she said hurriedly. A gently white midst surrounded her then floated quickly away.

_"I guess I better meet the others before the gossip gets even worse,"_ she thought as the first few drops of rain started to fall around her. Everything would happen on her own terms. She broke into a run then jumped as she reached the edge of the building. Nimbly she jumped from building to building until she reached the tower.

Ami looked up at the Crystal Tower, their headquarters, and stared at it for a moment. It was a monolith of glass and steel that pointed toward heaven. Being the tallest building in the city, it was only fitting that those who controlled the world met there. The building was a technical marvel in every way. It would survive every type of disaster known to man and even block out the sun while giving a perfect view of perpetual night. Ami was quite proud of it despite herself. It was she who designed it, but admiration and pride was not her mission tonight. She needed to report her findings.

A gentle mist of bubbles surrounded Ami as she became one with it. Normally she would have jumped the height to the roof of tower, but she did not want to splash the girls when she got landed. They could not handle water the way she could, but then they all had their own special unique gifts.

"You finally made it I see," Serena smiled as a mist of bubbles slid under the patio doors.

"Yeah, welcome back," Lita smirked. She threw the dark haired girl a towel once she fully materialized into her corporeal form. "What took you so long? I don't know how you can stand it out there, but then again it's your element."

"I was doing some last minute checking," Ami commented as she dried herself off.

"Tell us what you found out," Mina asked eagerly. "I heard you talked to one of them. Tell us everything."

"Well based on their genetics and karma it has been concluded..." Ami explained.

"We all know about that," Mina scoffed. "We want to know the good parts. What are they like? I think the silver-haired one is cute. I always thought he was handsome."

"He was extremely creepy though," Lita added.

Mina nodded then turned back to Ami. "What I want to know is what do you think Ami?" Rei asked before Mina could get further. "Are they the ones."

Ami nodded reluctantly. "According to our research," she answered.

"Then all that's left to do is watch and see what happens," Serena giggled as she looked at her friends. "Falling in love is so much fun."

"It's a waste of time," Rei snorted. "I don't have time to baby-sit a man."

"I agree with Rei," Ami commented. "There are just too many things going on and with the Iotas…"

Serena shook her head. "Don't give up on love. It'll find you." She smiled knowingly.

"I don't like the way you said that," Rei growled. "Don't tell me you're guiding our destiny right now. Don't play that hand of fate game with us. We're your friends."

"We're all guided by it," Serena replied, "but yes _I am_ doing it." She stuck her tongue out then hugged Rei. "I want everyone to be happy."

"Yeah right," Rei mumbled. "You want us looking like idiots."

"Actually, I think this could be interesting," Mina sighed as she sat down in her chair.

"You would," Rei said pulling away from Serena. "But I cannot deny that I feel our lives pulling towards an event."

"I say we just go with it," Lita replied. "What have we got to lose?"

"Everything," Ami said lowly as she sat in the chair designated for her clan. A horseshoe-like symbol was engraved into the chair; omega, a powerful symbol in many scientific equations. She was head of the Omegas…their princess. She owed her clan at least an attempt.

"Ami?" Serena asked.

Ami looked up and stifled a yawn. "I don't know about the rest of you, but it's getting late and I'm tired. Mina and I have an appointment at noon."

Serena nodded. "I have a meeting in the morning too. I hate getting up early." She sighed. "We'll finish this later. Night!"

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond (updated 1/16/12)

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	2. Chapter Two

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 2

Mina smiled as she looked around at all the wonders of the electronics show. There were so many gadgets that she could play with...research for her club. Naturally, she brought an expert along with her so that her purchases would not be foolhardy. "There is much to see," she said excitedly.

"There is a lot of potential," Ami commented smiling. She could not help it; the blonde's smile was contagious. Plus this was a break from destiny and a chance to do something close to her heart. "Audiovox Japan has some of the finest equipment made. I see a few purchases that could…"

"Ooh what's over here?" Mina asked walking up to a booth displaying the latest in LCD technology.

A middle-aged woman smiled. "This is our latest in plasma screen monitors and television," she answered starting a demo trailer. Mina awed at the picturesque sunset. "They are quite life like and because of the crystal matrix they can be made into a compact flat mode, unlike the bulky televisions of today."

"Do you have any literature that we can look through?" Ami asked. "There are quite a few exhibits that we have to visit."

The woman nodded and handed them a brochure with a business card attached. "Feel free to call or e-mail me if you have any questions."

"Thank you," Mina answered reading the card, "Urara." Ami pulled her off to the next booth. "Not so fast, we're going to miss everything."

"I suggest a compromise," Ami replied letting go of Mina's hand. "We'll both look around and collect literature, but you won't buy anything until we meet back." The blonde opened her mouth to protest. "Remember you asked me to help you."

"Okay then," she sighed. "But I think those plasma screen monitors would be good on the dance floor."

Ami's eyebrow rose in agreement. That would be a good idea actually. "We'll go back there after we see everything else."

Mina smiled. "I'll see you in an hour," she said before blending into the crowd.

"Now to go off in search of my adventure," Ami said to herself. She turned in the opposite direction and worked her way to the crowd.

2-2-2

"So what do you think?" Jadeite asked.

Zoicite stared intently at the listeners while a man in a booth made a presentation. He fiddled with a lock of strawberry gold as he watched the responses of the audience. "They are interested but not sure of its uses in the common household. You need to express the need for your product to…" His sentence trailed as attention waned.

"To what?" Jadeite prompted. He prodded his friend. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zoicite answered turning his attention back to his task. "You need to express the need for your product to be in everyone's hands."

Jadeite smiled. "I'll modify the presentation for the next group." He thumped Zoicite on the shoulder playfully and went over towards the booth. He already knew what changes that he would make to sway the buyers.

Zoicite turned his attention to the crowd looking for the sapphire orbs that had mesmerized him earlier. They were so familiar. He could have sworn that he had seen them before, but could not remember where. He had to meet the owner. Zoicite turned on his heel quickly and crashed into someone. "Are you okay, Miss?" he asked offering his hand.

Mina shook off the shock. She was prepared to be rude and tell the guy to watch where he was going when she looked up into magnificent emerald eyes. "I…I'm fine. Thank you." She took his hand and stood. "You just surprised me."

"Well I do have that effect," Zoicite replied turning up the charm.

"You are very confident," Mina observed sliding her hand away slowly.

"Of course, I..."

"There you are, Mina," Ami called as she walked in their direction.

"Your name's Mina?" he asked watching her response. "That's a lovely name." He smiled at the goddess in front of him. He was finding it hard to take his eyes off of her when emerald locked with sapphire. The impulse to drop his jaw was hard to resist as he observed the vision in azure in front of him.

The world slowed down as she came closer to him. Magnificent blue eyes and black, blue shoulder length hair framed her face. His breath matched each of her long strides as her graceful figure glided across the floor. It was the type of scene that would happen in movies minus the over dramatic fog and fake wind, but timeless nevertheless. Of course Zoicite was beside himself, but managed to school an expression of only slight intrigue. "I remember you," he said surprising even himself with his boldness. It was not his usual suave icebreaker.

Dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Excuse me?" she asked innocently. There was no way that he could have remembered her from last night. She gave him a suggestion with the voice. It was irresistible to someone like him. How could he…impossible! It was not possible for a human to withstand the voice. _"He's just trying to pick me up," _she thought. "It was not me."

"No, I'm sure," he pressed stepping past Mina.

Ami glared at Mina casually; her supposed friend was beaming and making 'go get it gestures' behind his back. This was not how she planned to spend her day. _"Destiny has a way of finding you." _She and Serena were going to have a long talk about this. "I'm sorry, you must be confusing me with someone else," she replied stepping around him.

Zoicite grabbed her arm quickly. An even greater feeling of déjà vu washed over him as he held her arm. "Last night at the club, I remember you."

"Do you make it a habit of grabbing strange women?" Ami asked pulling her arm away from him. This whole situation was starting to disturb her.

Crimson brushed his cheeks. "I… you looked familiar. Are you sure, we didn't meet last night? I would never forget a beautiful face," he commented stepping closer.

"Quite," she replied stepping back. He had beautiful eyes; the kind of eyes that made it easy to stare at them for hours and never grow tired. She turned her head. It had to be hormones; it was the only explanation for her behavior.

"You have beautiful eyes, you shouldn't hide them," he said softly lifting her chin.

Ami flushed deeply as she opened her eyes. She hadn't realized that she was squeezing them shut. Now this was embarrassing. She was acting like teen crushing on the popular boy. This had to stop! If Mina were not in the room, she would set off the sprinkler system and used the distraction to get away. There was only one way out of situations such as these. "I need to use the bathroom," she said pulling away from him and speeding off.

Mina nearly doubled over in laughter as Ami pulled her arm and yanked her through crowd in pace that was barely human. "I think this going to take a lot of work."

2-2-2

_8:00am that morning…_

Serena yawned just before bringing a mug to her lips. She was nothing until she had a nice hot cup and no one could brew it like her assistant. Luna always got it the right temperature. She liked it exactly ninety-eight point six degrees when she was going to start her day. "What's on my schedule for today?" she asked stifling yet another yawn.

"Really, Serena," Luna reproached as she handed Serena a napkin to wipe her mouth. "Well let's see... You have a meeting with Malachite Ikari, then you have your…"

"Malachite Ikari," Serena interrupted.

"Yes," Luna nodded.

"He's one of the four," Serena commented leaning back in her chair. "Mina said she thought he was handsome. I would have had her here if I had known I was going to meet him today. Of course as my assistant, you should have warned me sooner."

A dark purple eyebrow rose. "I do recall that when I was telling you about today's schedule, you said 'we'll do it later, Luna, I'm tired'"

"I said that huh? Well when did you start listening to me?" Serena asked.

Luna narrowed her eyes hatefully. She knew the blonde was only teasing her, but the young CEO could really push her buttons. "I give up," she replied throwing her hands up.

"I love you too," Serena replied hugging the young woman.

"Thanks," she sighed. She straightened her suit and shook her head. "You are something."

"I know," Serena smiled then changed the subject. "Let him in. I want to check him out. Mina would never forgive me if I didn't give her all the details."

Luna shook her head and left the room within minutes she returned. "Mrs. Chiba this is Mr. Malachite Ikari head of the Dominion Corporation," she introduced.

Serena stood and shook hands with the debonair man. He was every positive adjective that Mina could think of to describe a fine specimen of man. "Luna could you bring Mr. Ikari a cup of coffee and the usual for me."

"Please," he smiled, "call me Malachite."

"Call me Serena," she replied as they both sat down. A few moments later Luna brought a tray with mugs, cream, and sugar.

"How do you take your coffee, Mr. Ikari?" she asked after setting a new mug down for Serena and taking the old one.

"A cream and two sugars," he answered.

Luna poured a little cream and stirred in the sugar. Malachite took a swallow and smiled. "I think this might be your second calling, Miss Luna."

The dark haired woman smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Ikari." She turned her eyes towards her supervisor then nodded in agreement. "Please let me know if you require anything," she said before leaving the room.

"I will," Malachite replied returning her smile.

"Malachite," Serena began casually once the door to her office closed. "You wanted to see me? For what?"

"You're right to the point, Serena, I like that," he smiled. This was going faster than he planned but he could keep up. Improvisation was what he prided himself on most. "My company is one of the upcoming new companies in Japan today. In one year, we have already…"

"I already know all about your company," Serena sighed. She slid a glossy dossier over to him. "Luna is the best isn't she? She made this up for me this morning." She stood and walked over to a tinted window. Outside tiny dots and streaks made their way to various destinations oblivious to her and her kind. It would always be that way. "The Serenity Foundation is silent partner to hundreds of companies larger than yours. My hands are literally in everything. You could say that I rule the world…that sounded too serious didn't it?"

Malachite nearly choked at the change in demeanor. "Not at all."

Serena smiled. "Could you see someone like me controlling the world? My best friend still has to program my DVR for me." She walked away from the window and sat down again.

The platinum blonde smirked. This woman before him could not be serious. She was nothing like he imagined. He had a strategic sucking up plan laced with a list of his company's accomplishments. This had to be a joke. "You are not like I imagined," he said boldly.

"I like to surprise people," Serena laughed.

"And where does this leave my proposal?" he asked.

"I want to get to know the real you," Serena replied.

"What would like to know?"

Cobalt eyes started to dance in delight at an opportunity to get the complete skinny right that moment, but she held back. Mina had to move the tides; she was only to guide the direction. It was all up to Mina from there. "I have to leave some mystery," Serena smiled. "It's more dramatic this way."

"Ohhkay," he said suddenly unsure of himself. This woman was extremely eccentric, but a woman nonetheless, it was only a matter of time. Malachite stood to his feet. "Then I assume the meeting is concluded for today." He offered his hand to her.

"I would like you to meet with my council," Serena smiled as she took his hand. It was a strong, aggressive grip. Mina was going to have her hands full. "I will let you know when they can meet with you."

"Thank you," he said. It was not the definite answer he wanted but there was still time. He needed to do his homework he was obviously ill prepared for the type of woman Serena turned out to be.

Serena held her breath as she watched Malachite leave. She just could not stand it. He seemed just perfect for her friend. Even when Luna entered the room signifying that it was safe to scream out in glee, she held her composure. "You're about to burst, what happened?"

"Let's just save love is going to be in the air. Love. Love. Looovve," she sang.

Luna smiled and shook her head. "You seemed pleased with yourself, whatever you did."

"I just made him curious," she commented, "and you know what they say…"

"As Sigma I find that phrase offensive," Luna said frostily. "Cats are wonderful creatures and I'm proud that it is my form."

The blonde nodded her head thoughtfully, "Then how about this, curiosity will catch the cat."

Luna smiled for the sake of compromise. Serena was too idealistic. There was no way that love would happen so quickly. She was rooting for Mina along with the other members of the Sigma Clan, but she still found it hard to see a love match with her bubbly princess. Malachite seemed so cold and manipulative. He was handsome though.

"Trust me," Serena said reading Luna's expression. "I know destiny when I see it." She touched Luna's shoulder then smiled. "Have you told Artemis yet?"

A crimson flush covered Luna's cheeks as she opened her mouth in shock. No one knew she was pregnant. She was going to surprise her husband tonight with the news. "How did you…" Serena put her finger to her lip mysteriously and smiled.

Perhaps something could happen after all.

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond (updated 1/16/12)

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	3. Chapter Three

**Fumbling Towards Ecstasy**

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 3

Ami sighed as she walked into The Noise. It was the hottest club in town and just one of Mina's investments. The club was known to cater everyone's taste; every drink and any dance tune a person could want. Of course it was also the Council's informal meeting place to discuss less pertinent subjects. They were known to shake a groove thang in between world matters.

Tonight she was not in the mood. She was about to face her friends after avoiding them for the past week. She knew they knew about what happened at the electronics show. Ami also knew they wanted to help her, encourage her, teach her, and pity her. She did not want their help. So what if she was shy in romantic situations! There were millions of other things she had going for her. Perhaps it was time to stop the pity party and give it a shot. It was not like anything would necessarily happen between her and Zoicitie. So what if their destinies might intertwine? It didn't mean fiery passionate evenings like she read in books when she was supposed to reading about "Apoptotic Theory." Four hundred years of life showed her that situations like that did not happen in real life...at least not to her.

"Lady Omega," Artemis greeted formally. "The council is waiting for you."

Ami nodded knowing that his formality was due to the fact they were out in the open. Even though they were in a mixed club, she could clearly see members of various clans intermixed with humans. "I guess I better get up there."

Artemis nodded. "You look lovely. He has made a good choice." He smiled knowingly.

Ami sighed. She had briefly forgotten that Artemis was Mina's right hand. He knew almost as much as she did. This was so embarrassing. "Thank you for the compliment and no one has chosen anything," she replied frostily.

Artemis snickered before leading her to the VIP room. "Yes, my lady." Ami lifted her head proudly as she walked up the stairs to the second level. People moved past her or stared at her while she made her way to the coveted VIP room. Ami had to admit that the looks of approval, a few of the males gave her, fed her bruised confidence. She did look good after all. She did some shopping while she was on hiatus. Normally she would hide in her apartment, but she knew the others would look for her there.

She reserved a room at a nice hotel then treated herself to spas and shopping the whole week. It was so unlike her, but she had to admit she could see why Mina made a habit of it. The life style was addictive, but at least she achieved the solitude that she wished.

"Any last requests?" he quipped as he opened the door.

"I would like a gag for you," Ami replied simply walking through the threshold. The catty comment only brought about an even bigger grin from Artemis. He always did love teasing them.

"Luna and I will be downstairs," he said closing the door behind her.

"May I take your coat, My Lady?" her usual valet asked immediately.

Ami nodded and allowed him to remove it. She really did not want to, but she knew she was not going to get away with wearing her coat the entire night. "Thank you."

The valet bowed reverently. "I have your usual waiting for you, in your chair," he said. "Shall I seat you now?"

"I'm fine. That'll be all," she replied formally. The servant bowed his head and left the room.

"That's a hot outfit," Lita complimented once the last valet left. "It would be nicer in green though."

"I see you have been listening to my fashion lessons," Mina smiled as she stood and hugged Ami. "Skin is in."

"You don't think it's too much do you?" Ami asked suddenly self-conscious. She looked down herself. It was a bit risqué, but it covered more than most of the items that Mina picked up for her. She was wearing her clan's color, her favorite color, blue. Blue leather in fact. It was the color of midnight and fitted her form. It was a simple outfit actually, knee high boots, pants, and a halter-top. The leather made it provocative and Ami's casual coldness gave the outfit a fierce presence.

"I hope you didn't buy it to impress a man," Rei glared at Ami. She was not about to lose her only advocate in this situation.

"Don't listen to her Ami," Serena smiled. "I think you look great."

"She does look great," Rei replied. "I just don't think she should change herself for a man."

"I did not change myself for anyone," Ami said sternly as she sat down. She picked up a small glass of water and downed it quickly.

"Hey, go easy on that stuff," Mina suggested as she took a sip from her glass of Crimson.

"I'm okay," Ami sighed then changed the subject. "So what has been going on since I've been gone?"

Everyone collectively rolled their eyes. "The Iotas," Serena answered. "Some of them have been getting out of control when they hunt."

"That doesn't surprise me," Ami commented.

"I've called them to council," Serena replied. She folded her hands nervously while the rest of her portrayed confidence.

"Of course we all know they'll never come," Mina sighed dramatically. "So what's your next plan?"

"I think they'll come." Serena smiled in spite of herself. "I've sent someone they can't help but listen to."

Four sets eyes stared into cobalt blue ones, each noting the hint of nervousness. "I see," Rei said calmly. This was not the time to criticize. It would only worry Serena even more.

"Well I don't see," Lita replied her eyes flashing. There was no way that Serena would send him…she couldn't.

"I sent Darien," Serena said quietly. She balled her fists tightly in duress. "He was the only that could deliver the message. Anyone else would be torn apart."

"Serena," Ami began.

The blonde shook her head. "I'm fine and Darien will be fine. He is a member of the Iota Clan after all, their former prince."

"But," Lita interrupted.

"She won't allow him to be harmed," Serena replied quickly then smiled. "Everything will be fine. Now with that out of the way, everybody needs to have some fun." She yawned. "And I need some sleep. The baby is wearing me out today."

"We'll stay with you," the girls said unison causing Serena to giggle.

"I want you stay here and mingle. Luna is going to take me home," she said.

"Serena, we're not exactly in the party mood," Rei commented.

Serena looked around the room at the somber faces. She was determined that her friends were going to get out and have fun. It seemed like all their time was spent working or protecting her. It was time for them to have their own lives and start families. The only one that seemed the closest to being normal was Mina and a different guy every week was not what most would think of as balance. She sniffed. "Well then…" sniffle "if you guys don't want to take a chance at happiness then…" sniff "I won't…" sniff, sniff "stop you." Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't you dare," Rei said forcefully while glaring.

"I'm just worried about you," Serena wailed as she unleashed the water works. "Especially you, Rei, you've never been in love and…"

"Come on Rei," Lita sighed. "It'll only be a just a little while."

Rei was about to put her foot down when Serena embraced her and started swaying back and forth dramatically. She had had enough. "Fine," she grumbled. How did this always happen to her?

"Thank you, Rei-chan," Serena smiled. She wiped away her tears.

"I hate you," Rei muttered.

"I know you don't mean it," Serena said wisely. "Have fun." She then floated out of the room as though she did not have a care in the world.

Ami shook her head. Serena was an enigma. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh no, you don't!" Rei grabbed the dark haired girl. "If I have to go, you're going to be there too!"

"Guys, relax," Mina smiled. "Serena's just worried about us and we know Ami would _never_ skip out on us, right?" Ami nodded reluctantly. They were all in this together. "So then let's make the most of it. I know Darien wouldn't want us moping around waiting for him to get back and we promised Serena." Mina grabbed both Lita and a protesting Rei. "We'll see you out on the floor."

Ami waved half-heartedly as she watched her three friends leave the room. This would be the perfect time to cut out and no one would know. _"Except me,"_ she sighed inwardly. The others wanted to mull everything over as well, but Serena insisted. That probably meant that something was going to happen.

Foresight, not the precognitive kind either, was Serena's gift. Everything she did and said always had great consequences. Everyone knew that it was a heavy burden being the coin of fate. They were constantly by her side, then Darien came into to the picture and she did not lean upon them so heavily. With the happy couple smiling and flowering everything, it was easy to see what was lacking. Of course none of them would have changed a thing. Long life made them understand that there are no regrets only poor choices. Life was meant to be lived no matter how it twisted and turned. _"Use the time that you are given."_

It was obvious why these events were turning the way they were, but it was unnecessary. All of the girls were just happy being in each other's lives. "Lady Omega?" a valet asked. "Will you be retiring or joining the other Ladies?"

Ami sighed at his formality, but knew he would never break from it. She was a clan leader, an elder; he would consider it blasphemy. "I will be going down stairs," she answered. "Please have a glass of water brought down to me." The valet nodded and motioned for her to go before him. She brushed past him slightly annoyed. _"Long as I stick with the others what could possibly happen?"_

3-3-3

"Come on Rei," Mina suggested as she pulled the raven girl out onto the dance floor. The girl was becoming an obstacle in her plans. She absolutely refused to have fun or even pretend to do so. She would just have to take Rei's fun into her own hands. "Even Ami's getting her groove on." At the mention of their friend, six pairs of eyes looked towards the dancing girl. She was good dancer actually but she usually did not make a habit of dancing against men. Right then, she was dancing with some strawberry blonde; they could not get a view with all the dancers constantly moving.

Lita painted a smile on her face as she watched her two friends leave for the floor. She was worried about Ami. The dark haired girl was behaving oddly…well oddly for her. To those who did not know her, she was having a good time on the dance floor, to everyone else; she had been drinking too much. She would have to keep a close eye on her friend. _"At least she stopped drinking. The water will work its way out of her system in a couple of hours. But I better get a little closer just in case."_

Dancing her way through the crowd, she was nearly within arm's reach when she felt someone bump into her. "Watch it, jerk," she yelled as she tried to get her balance. The hard bump had knocked her backward into someone's arms. They were probably wondering about her sobriety and/or attainability with the way she was draped over them. "I'm sorry," she apologized bowing her head and running off without looking. _"Damn, I lost her,"_ she thought looking around worriedly. _"I have to find her."_ She darted in and out of the dancing crowd while heading outside.

Emerald eyes narrowed in the moonlight trying to find any distinguishing features. She had to find Ami quickly, in her condition she could do many things most of which she would regret in the morning. "There," she said aloud as she saw a few dark tresses going into the alley. Fearing the worse, she streaked toward the alley. "Ami!" Her eyes widened as several guys stood over one girl preparing to do something tasteless. All eyes were on her upon her now.

"I see," one of the guys commented staring at her intently. His lust filled appraisal of her caused the others to move in closer including two that jumped behind her from out of now here. Apparently they were going to make their train a two-car function. "Very nice."

Lita narrowed her eyes. Now that she was closer she could see that girl was not Ami, this eased her mind despite the situation. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"I think I want to make you mine personally." The leader smiled appreciatively. He liked fire and this one seemed like a fighter. Then there was her incredible body. She had jade green eyes every bit as brilliant as the Mandarin style dress she was wearing.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she said calmly. "Leave us."

The leader smiled at her ignorance. "Are you going to fight me?" he asked incredulously as he began to laugh. "You're the one who doesn't know who they're dealing with," he hissed. Canines grew elongated and sharp. "Do you still want to play, little girl?" He asked brandishing claws.

"I believe the Lady said to leave," a voice called. A circle of flames surrounded Lita, burning her attackers. She flinched from its heat as they screamed in terror. The flames were just a little too close for her comfort. _"This is more Rei's scene,"_ she thought as flew to the safety of the rooftop. From above she could see the girl was safely cringing in the corner of the alley out of harm's way. "I could have been barbecued," she muttered balling her fist. She could have handled the situation. Whoever interfered did not need to. "Where are you?" she yelled.

"What are you?" a voice asked from the edge of the building.

Lita turned to see a masculine figure standing on the railing with impudence. "None..." before she could finish, he sprinted towards her leaving only a few inches of personal space. Her cheeks warmed as she saw how gorgeous he was close up. They grew even warmer when she realized that it was Nephrite standing before her. "What are you?" she asked taking a step back.

"You're dodging my question," he replied. This was the woman from his visions. She had been occupying them quite often and now a reason was going to come to fruition.

"I don't have to answer your questions," she answered. She jumped up onto the railing.

"I saved your life. You owe me an explanation."

"You did not save my life. I was not in danger," Lita argued.

Nephrite laughed. "And I suppose you were going to take on four vampires in that get-up," he gestured towards her dress. She was dressed to kill in a long, jade Mandarin style dress with curious splits up the side and green pumps. About the only thing that could have been a weapon were the hairpins holding her hair in its ponytail.

**"Go away,"** she suggested. Nephrite turned around and took a step then paused. Lita frowned; this was not supposed to happen. **"Leave,"** she said forcefully, putting more of her will behind it.

"Your voice won't work on me," he said confidently as he turned around. It was taking all of his efforts to resist.

**"Go!"** she commanded. She glared at him intently as though trying to stare him into oblivion. Crackles of static electricity made popping noises as she tried to maintain control. Amazingly enough she was not looking for a fight tonight.

"Who are you to command me?" he asked struggling to step forward.

Lita gasped. She didn't have time for this. Ami could be in trouble. "We'll finish this later." A large bolt of lightning struck where she was standing.

"Shit," Nephrite cried in surprise as he jumped back to a safe distance. He did not escape totally unscathed; he could feel the heat from the energy on his skin. His powers may have protected him, but he still going to have quite a tan once the redness went away. "This is far from over," he said looking back to where his beautiful nemesis stood. _"I feel even more drawn to her than before. I will get to the bottom of this."_

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	4. Chapter Four

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Chapter 4

Deep blue eyes narrowed warily as they surveyed the old subway-system fondly called the Blood Line. It was the victim of high hopes and poor financial planning and was abandoned before it was finished. Now it was a place for hunters to see to their prey away from prying eyes, those that wished to remain secret that is. Of course it was also the quickest and safest way to the Elysian Tower without involving the 'Sapiens,' as regular humans were called.

It had been over two years since he was last there and he would not be too welcome. To the Iota Clan, he was traitor when he left Beryl and married Serena. After the 'incident,' he tried talking to the flamed haired woman, but she flatly refused. Hurting her was never his intention though he knew it as inevitable. Anyone would have taken rejection personally and marrying the enemy only added fuel to the fire. 

__

"I'm home," he thought as he heard hisses of hatred from unseen shadows. It was always nice to feel loved. He walked onward. Though he was now deep in the territory, no one attacked him only hissed and snickered. A few them watched to see if anyone would be bold enough to attack him out right. 

As if to answer the unspoken challenge a few of them dropped in front of him and leered. 

"Where do you think you're going, traitor?" one of them asked. "Is the bourgeois life style you left us for still not up your standards?" 

"Get out of my way," Darien replied brushing past him. 

The bold one grabbed him by the arm. "You don't command us..." 

"Zarius," one the group said anxiously. This was getting out of hand. Everyone knew that Beryl loved him as much as she hated him. There was no guarantee that she was would take kindly to her ex being hurt. 

"Shut it, Jason," Zarius replied then turned back to Darien. His eyes suddenly widened as Darien's form changed. Instead of holding the arm of a traitor, he was holding the end of a large king cobra. 

The entire crowd of spectators and taunters stepped back as the snake raised its regal head and spread its hood. Only an elder could shift into such a dangerous creature. Most of them could only become garden-variety snakes with a few turning into rattlers and moccasins. 

Zarius looked the most fearful out of all of them. For all his talk he could only turn into a garden snake. He was not even a hundred years old, but he was a young and stupid. He dropped the end of the snake he was holding and stepped back like the others. Darien changed into back his human form. "I don't want to see you again," he said with threatening benevolence. Zarius nodded, but his eyes remained hard. There was more than one way to skin a snake. 

Darien turned and the crowd immediately opened up for him. No doubt Beryl knew that he was coming and he wondered how she would respond to him. There was only one way he was going to find out and even if he had to fight his entire way there, she was going to hear him. He knew that he was only one who had a chance of passing on the Council's message. 

"Elysian Tower," he sighed as he walked up the stairs of the BL station. He smirked at the large golden tower. It had been awhile since he had last seen his former base of operations, right in the heart of Shinjuku. Part one of mission, now on to part two.

From above amber eyes, widened. She heard that he was coming but she did not actually believe that he would come into the heart of Iota territory at night nonetheless. Her curiosity was piqued. It was clear that he wanted something, now how to work that to her advantage. "Leucian, please see to Darien. I will see him in my ready room."

"Yes, my lady," a tall blonde man said before turning to leave.

She turned back to the window once he was gone and smiled. "Just what are you up to?"

4-4-4

"Okay, I'm done," Rei replied. She pushed her way through the crowd dancers.

"Well at least you lasted a couple of hours," Mina shrugged. She waved at the raven-haired girl and picked up another dance partner. 

Rei shook her head. She could see why Mina was leader of the Sigma Clan. Every Sigma she ever came across seemed obsessed with having a good time. That worked for Mina, but it was not her. _"I guess Lita took Ami home," _she thought as she looked around for the rest of her friends. All of them notice that Ami was drinking quite a bit, at least two glasses of water. Not that she was completely innocent; she had a few shots as well. Bloody Mary was her drink of choice, which she found quite humorous due to her nature. She had never been into the hard stuff; not that she (or any of the other girls) would dare drink water. Might as well take acid shots, both would burn the crap out of them. "Watch it," she said rudely as she shoved the person that bumped into her.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said politely.

Rei nearly melted as she stared into beautiful violet eyes then frowned. She could sense Serena's work in the air. She refused to be a pawn to this type of degradation. She would not have it. "Out of my way, pretty boy."

A blonde eyebrow raised in surprise. Her rudeness and obvious apathy towards his looks surprised Jadeite. He would just have to turn up the charm a bit. "My name's Jadeite," he said over the loud music. "And you are?"

"Leaving," Rei replied moving past him.

"Excuse me?" he asked blocking her way.

"Move it or lose it," she said sternly. All she needed was the slightest excuse to turn him into a fried, crispy treat. But all he did was stare at her in what appeared to be amusement. He had beautiful eyes. They were the oddest shade of violet, an almost combination of blue and violet. She could stare into them forever. _"What am I thinking!?"_ She stepped around him and quickly exited the club.

"Are you going to at least tell me your name?" Jadeite asked persistently. He was not about to give up. Beautiful women threw themselves at him regularly. What was wrong this one? He had been watching her the whole time, studying her graceful movements. She suited him with her flawless beauty and grace. Of course he never imagined a personality of fire. It was providing more of an attraction for him than a deterrent. He was starting to feel like the proverbial moth, except he did not think he minded being burned.

"Drop dead," she answered as she continued walking.

Jadeite snickered in surprise. This woman deserved a closer look. Her refusal of advances was quite refreshing in a provocative way. There had to be a reason. She either had to be a lesbian or she was very good at 'hard to get.' _"Well she was dancing with that blonde Malachite wanted,"_ he thought. "I guess I'll call you Miss Cinnamon, because of your perfume smells so sweet and spicy."

"Wha?" Rei asked pausing. She was caught off guard by his compliment. This guy never gave up!

Jadeite smiled. She was finally without a comeback. She was really quite beautiful. "You have beautiful eyes, Miss Cinnamon," he said tenderly. _"Blushing…now that is endearing. I have to have her."_ He caressed her cheek.

"Stop," Rei said stepping back. She could feel herself falling into a trap, who's she was not sure. "I am not one of those bimbos who's panties drop when you smile." She pushed him away from her. "Leave me alone."

"Hmm," Jadeite said thoughtfully as he watched her go. He wanted to go after, but he had a feeling that he already pushed his luck and he was not in the habit of chasing. He walked back to the club. He was not in the habit of losing either.

4-4-4

"Mmm," Mina moaned into her partner's mouth as he pushed her down on the bed. She ran her hands through silky platinum hair then immediately started unbuttoning his shirt. She succeeded in sliding the shirt over well-defined shoulders and arms. "Nice," she complimented breaking the kiss to admire him.

"Thanks," he said simply as he quickly liberated her of the golden mini dress she had been wearing. Malachite smirked as he noted her assets. Just as he imagined, she looked wonderful naked and was not wearing any underwear. He crushed his lips against hers with more desire than he intended. There was something about this girl that made him want her more than any other woman. All night he spent studying her, while she was surrounded by two other women that he assumed to be her friends, and now she was his. Perhaps then he could get rid of this possessive feeling he was having. No one woman ever held his attention the entire night. Normally he was would notice several and then pick out one or two, but tonight this Venus held his attention all by herself. He only wanted her; no other woman would due tonight.

"You're welcome," she gasped in pleasure and surprise. Apparently he too was noticing the chemistry between them, though she knew his was 99% physical. _"We'll have to do something about that."_ She rolled over on top of him and smiled as she looked down at him. The look of surprise in his cerulean eyes was priceless. She leaned down. "We're going to have some fun," she whispered lowly before biting his ear.

*.*

Malachite stretched as the sun shone brightly on his face. His eyes shot open as he realized the time. He had spent the entire night with Mina. That had not been his intent. Of course nothing about the night went exactly according to plan. He wanted to go to her apartment; it made it easy to depart before she woke up. The morning after never went well for him, everything was awkward and he often did not want to keep in contact. However, she insisted that they go to his apartment and he being caught up in his desire and her golden smiled, led her to his sanctuary.

It was too late now the damage was done and he was a little curious as to how it would be to wake up next to her. If every time was like last night, he could see them spending nights together regularly._ "Get a grip, Malachite,"_ he told himself as he got carried away with aspects of a possible do-over. _"She's just like any other woman."_ He turned over and prepared to turn on the charm. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at a slim card lying in place of the golden goddess from the night before. "Hmm," he grunted tearing the card in two and getting out of bed. He paced the floor furiously. How dare she run out on him in the middle of night and leave a card like he was some whore? Women fought for the honor that he bestowed upon her last night.

He turned around quickly and stalked over to the card. With the thought of tossing it, he picked up. "This is not over."

__

That same morning…

Sunlight drifted in lazily through the curtains. Ami sighed as she turned over. She was started to feel uncomfortably warm. "Hm?" she yawned as she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "Oh my god," she cried out as she jumped out of the bed and began to feverishly pat herself while backing away from the windows. She had to find a place of refuge and in a hurry. There was no telling where she was or what she did. _"How many drinks did I have last night?" _she wondered while scaling the wall of the bedroom. She was just out of the realm of the sunshine and that was how she liked it. Of course it would not be long before the cursed beams of light would move into her current safe place. _"There!"_ She sprinted towards the partially open closet.

"Safe," she said aloud once the door was shut. She would hold up there until she was sure that it was safe. Of course there was the matter of how she got there. Exhaling deeply she ran her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what to do. _"This closet is huge,"_ she thought suddenly as she looked around the deep closet. If she was going to spend sometime here, at least she was not going to squished up against clothes. Looking around she did not imagine she would be squished by anything. Everything was painfully organized into clothing situations, work, casual, evening, formal and everything was matched as a full ensemble from shirt to shoes. _"And the girls thought I was strict with my things?"_

She continued to look around then frowned as she saw a pair of women's boots next to the mirror. "These are mine," she laughed then coughed. This was serious not play time, her host was bound to come back and check on her. Judging from her reflection, she didn't do anything that she would regret later. She did not see and blotches or stains on clothes nor were they out of place. The only thing he removed was her boots. It was nice to know that there were still gentlemen out there, but did not change the fact that she was in a Sapien home. Her friends were probably worried and she was starting to get hungry. She had been too nervous last night to eat and drinking water to calm her nerves made things worse. 

It was time to go. Ami grabbed a belt and immediately began to undress. As she began to bind her clothes into bundle with the belt she heard stirring and the smell of breakfast. Her mysterious host was apparently coming back to check up on her. There was no way that she could face him like this. She quickly finished binding her clothes and shoes with the belt then used two more belts to attach the bundle into an almost backpack. She admired her handiwork for a second when she heard someone enter the bedroom.

"Ami?" Zoicite called lowly as he entered the room. He didn't want to be so loud. Ami's condition would be less than tolerant to loud noises. She could hardly make her way home last night when she told him that she didn't feel well and ran out of the club. It had been the gentlemanly thing to do take her to his house when he could not find her friends, but now he had a lot of explaining to do. He doubted that she would remember anything about last night and he did not want her to get the wrong idea. His ego would not allow him to have a good time with someone who would not remember later. Where was the pleasure in that? 

He walked over to the empty bed and frowned. She was gone. "Ami," he called louder this time. He started for the bathroom when he heard a scratching nose coming from the closet. His eyes widened. He hoped to high heaven that she did not confuse the closet with the bathroom. "Are you okay?" he asked as he rushed over to the closet and opened the door.

"Damn," he cried out a he was knocked over by a large mass. His eyes widened as he stared into eyes of a wolf. His mind raced as he tried to figure out how it could have gotten in his closet. Refusing to let his fear grip him any longer, he knocked the wolf off of him and ran out of the room. Not the smartest plan in the world, but it would have to do until he could reach something to fend it off with. He could hear growling behind him as he ran for chair in his living room. It was obvious that he was about to be pounced again, but to his surprise it did not happen. The wolf only stared at him from beside the patio door. It was now that he was armed and at safe distance that he noticed just how odd the wolf appeared. It was somewhat large in size with dark blue fur and eyes. It looked nothing like the timber wolves he had seen in zoological parks. Then of course the bundle strapped to its back...Ami's clothes. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Nothing was adding up.

The wolf made a barking sound in response to him. "Ask a stupid question?" he muttered. The wolf lowered its head and put its paw over its face. It was almost an 'oh brother' expression. _"Even the animal was starting to question mysanity,"_ he thought as he stared the wolf down. How the creature got into his house was still eating away him along with the whereabouts of his obviously naked, infirmed guest. 

A coppery eyebrow raised. The wolf was wearing the horseshoe charm necklace that Ami had been wearing_. "This can not be right."_ He moved from behind his chair. There was only one possible theory. Here's hoping. "Ami?"

The wolf suddenly turned around and started pawing at the patio door. Zoicite advanced closer and the wolf growled at him viciously, but continued pawing at the door. Zoicite took a step back for a second then moved forward. As ridiculous as it sounded, he was sure that the wolf had been his dance partner from the last night. Its behavior was clearly not normal. But a woman becoming a timber wolf? He was going to have to get with Nephrite on this one.

The patio door slid open finally and the wolf slid through. Zoicite ran to the door and watched as she took down the street. He purposely kept his distance this time. It was obvious she wanted to be alone. Once she turned the corner, he moved from the window and picked up the phone thrown casually on the couch. 

"Hello," someone answered on the line.

"Nephrite, I need your expertise."

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond 

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	5. Chapter Five

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Aoi37hotmail.com

Chapter 5

"Your girlfriend is a vampire," Nephrite announced before picking up his glass.

Zoicite shook his head. "She didn't turn into a bat, she turned into a wolf. Anything she should be werewolf."

"First of all vampires are shape shifters, they can become animals, mist, or a human form," Nephrite answered. "Second you came to me with answers and then question me. If you don't like what I have to say then tough your girlfriend is still a vampire."

"Fine, she's a vampire. Why didn't she burn up in the sunlight?" he asked.

Nephrite looked thoughtful for a second. "You said that the wolf jumped

out of the closet. Her wolf form must be the only way she can survive in the sunlight."

"You're serious?" Zoicite asked incredulously. He was having trouble accepting the situation despite how much it actually made sense. "There are no such..." his sentence trailed as Nephrite held out his hand and produced a small ball of energy.

"I never told you or the others, but we have survived two life times together. The details are still unclear to me, but in every life time we come together and our fates are intertwined by four others." The energy dissipated and he stood to his feet and paced Zoicite's living room. "I have been having visions four shadows surrounding us, one of the shadows revealed herself and last night I saw her in the club. She literally fell into my arms."

"And you were going to tell us when?" Zoicite asked.

Nephrite smirked ironically. Finally someone was ready to listen. "I have talked all of you on some scale many times," he answered. "Everyone tells me to calm down."

"Well let me be the first to say I am sorry," Zoicite replied.

"Don't patronize me," Nephrite snapped.

"I'm serious," Zoicite said. He stood to his feet and ran his hands through his hair. "If she's a vampire, why didn't she kill me. I was sleeping right here on the couch, she could have killed me and I would've never known." He began pacing the floor as well.

"Obviously she was not hungry."

"I need to see her again."

"Out of the question," Nephrite said quickly. He stopped in his pacing. "We don't know what we're dealing with, I expect the woman I met last night was a vampire as well. She seemed to have a affinity towards electricity which I have as well."

"You failed to mention that," Zoicite snorted.

"You didn't ask," the brunette replied.

"I want to know more about our past lives," Zoicite said, "I think there's a connection between us and what's going on now. I feel like I am being drawn into something."

Nephrite snickered. "This may take awhile."

5-5-5

"…and with the formation of the Multigem Conglomerate we can become more of a financial powerhouse," Beryl finished. She stood and walked over to Darien.

He sighed as he tried to maintain his patience. "Beryl, I think I have been more than tolerant of your little game to keep me here."

A crimson eyebrow raised innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't insult me," he replied annoyed. "I'm sure you know why I am here."

Beryl sat down and crossed her legs thoughtfully. "What does the almighty council decree this time?"

"You are a member…"

"No, you were a member of the council," she corrected. "They never saw eye to eye with us and you sold yourself to them." Her anger managed to creep into her voice making her eyes shine with an unholy light. "They never understood our ideals," her pupils stretched into large slits as her iris widened, "yet and still you left me for her."

Darien narrowed his own eyes. He knew she was testing him to see if he had weakened living in harmony. He brandished his fangs and hissed at her. "I am still an elder," he threatened.

Beryl pulled back. Though the oldest of the clan after Darien, she was not an elder, but what she lacked in power she more than made up for in tactical imagination. This was the reason why she had been by Darien's side, the reason he once loved her. She turned away. The pain was still too close to the surface. "I see the pampered life has not weakened you temperament."

"Your presence is mandatory at the next council meeting," he replied simply. "No more games. No exceptions."

Beryl glared her forceful acknowledgement. "Get out of my sight," she said angrily.

Darien turned on his heel only too glad to leave. His mission was accomplished and he could get home to his wife. Before leaving he checked himself in the mirror, the base that he applied to his skin before leaving seemed to be holding up. He had anticipated Beryl delaying him and was prepared.

Once Darien was gone, Beryl looked towards Leucian. The blonde had been silently standing in the corner the whole time. "I want the council followed and I want details of their activities."

"The council?" Leucian asked.

"They have become entirely too jumpy lately and I want to know why," she answered.

"Yes, my Lady," he replied then left the room to delegate her latest task.

Beryl yawned as the door closed. It was quite late, but she had no desire to go home. All that awaited her was loneliness and her memories. She needed a distraction to pass the time.

5-5-5

Lita yawned as she walked down the stairs of her flat. Her sock covered feet reached the bottom step when she heard the scratching sound that woke her up in the first place. "Who's there?" she asked grumpily. She walked over to the door and leaned against it. There was no way that she was going to lift the peephole cover and look into it in broad daylight.

"Who's there?" she repeated. She sighed when she heard only the scratching noise. "If you can understand what I'm saying, there's a doggy door around the back in the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you in there." She stepped away from the door.

"There had better been a good reason for waking me up," she mumbled as she walked away. Once she reached the kitchen, her eyes widened at the midnight blue wolf stood pulling a leatherish looking sack through the doggy door. "Ami?" she asked.

The wolf made a muffled barking sound then turned around once her burden was through the small portal. She dropped the small package then shifted into human form. "Hi, Lita," Ami greeted sheepishly.

"Hi," she smiled and threw an apron towards her friend. "So where have you been?"

Ami flushed and she tied the apron around her. "It's not what you think. I was..."

"So you're telling me that you were not out all night with a guy?" Lita asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well...I..." her sentence trailed as her cheeks grew even more crimson. "It was not what you think. I... he took me home."

Emerald eyes widened. "Did anything happen?" she asked grabbing Ami's shoulders.

Ami shook her head. "He was a gentleman actually....but he knows about me."

"What do you mean? You didn't bite him did you?"

"No, I woke up alone and the sun was shining through the curtains," Ami explained. Lita gasped as she saw fading red marks on friend's shoulder and arm. "I jumped out of bed without thinking and ran into the closet. Of course before I could get out, he came in with breakfast and knocked him to the ground. I was so embarrassed..."

Lita wrapped her arms around her friend. "So why do you think he knows about you?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"He called me by my name and without thinking I responded."

"Why would he...how would he..."

"I don't know." Ami shook her head and pulled away. She ran her hands through her hair. "He just knew."

"Okay," Lita said calmly, "but it's possible that he doesn't know anything."

"Anything is possible," Ami sighed. "I'll have to see him to make sure."

"I guess we both have some cleaning up to do," Lita said moving over to the kitchen table. She pulled out a chair and sat down just before motioning Ami to do so well.

"What happened?"

Lita shook her head and chuckled. "I thought I was chasing you and a group of guys going into an alley," she answered. Ami's eyes widened. "But when I got there I found a bunch of rogue Alphas getting ready to…"

"I get the picture," Ami interrupted.

"But there's more," Lita replied. She reached for a nearby plate of cookies and offered Ami some. Ami took one and nodded for the brunette to continue. "They were about to come after me when someone made wall of fire and fricasseed them."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But it was in hot in there. I checked to make sure the girl was safe then got out of sight by jumping onto a building. That was when I saw him," she finished somewhat dreamily.

"Saw whom?" Ami asked slightly annoyed. It was not the time to fall in love. They were endangering the masquerade that they all worked so hard to keep. This was the exact type of situation that the Iotas were putting everyone in when they got out of hand.

"Nephrite," Lita replied. Her lips curved into a smile as her voice took on an almost schoolgirl like quality. "At first I didn't realize it was him. I was never that close to him, but later I realized that it was him. He's even better looking in person. Film does not do him justice."

Ami sighed and touched the bridge of her nose. "Lita."

"I know. I know. This is not the time to get a crush and all of that. No matter what I think, I can't help that I feel attracted to him. There's something about his eyes…I feel like I've always known him."

"Yes, he was our enemy," Ami interjected as she stood to her feet.

"Nephrite was defeated before I met you and the others," Lita added. "I still feel a connection and I didn't expose myself on purpose. He had been watching me."

"Really?" Ami asked sitting back down. She touched her lips thoughtfully. "You said he created a wall of fire. How did he… did you use your voice?"

Lita nodded. "It didn't stop him. He did seem pissed that I tried." She smiled. For some reason, complicating Nephrite's life gave her pleasure.

"I have to see him again," Ami said suddenly.

"That good, huh?" Lita teased.

"Right now it's pertinent that they don't know about us…at least until we're ready."

"When will that be?" Lita asked. "Ever since we discovered that they are the ones. I've..."

"This is just destiny playing itself out," Ami argued.

"Why are you so dead set against giving this a try? You don't have to be ecstatic like Mina, but.."

"I don't want someone to love me because Serena said so," Ami snapped. She balled her fists in annoyance as he cheeks flushed crimson.

"It's not like that and you know it," Lita said softly.

"But that's how, I feel," Ami sighed. She put her hand to the bridge of her nose for a moment. "I have to take care of Zoicite before something happens."

"You need to get dressed first," Lita replied. She stood and threw Ami her clothes. The blue haired girl nodded and left the kitchen to change. Lita followed suit. They both had cleaning up to do and the brunette did not think that Ami should be alone right now.

"Ready?" Lita asked fifteen minutes later. She picked up a pair sunglasses.

"You don't have to come?" Ami replied checking her concealment in the mirror. She was satisfied that she had the proper coverage.

Lita nodded. "Yes, I do. We're friends. We've been through lifetimes together."

Ami smiled as she slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses and opened the door. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's take my bike we'll be able to slide in out without being noticed," Lita suggested. "And you're dressed for it."

"Very funny," Ami chuckled. She was grateful that Lita had dropped the subject for now, but she had a feeling that it would be coming up later.

"Safety first," Lita sang handing Ami a helmet.

"Where's yours?"

Lita smiled as she draped a graceful leg across the bike. "I have a hard head," she answered.

"I am not going to say anything," Ami smiled. She put the helmet on her head and got behind her friend.

"And we're off," Lita announced as she started to engine. They were about to go tearing down the driveway and into the street when a car pulled in front of them. Both vehicles stopped abruptly as the owners sensed a collisions. "What the hell are you thinking?" she shouted as she got off her bike. "You could have killed us."

"You should watch where you are going," the driver said arrogantly as he stepped out of the car.

"You?" Lita and Nephrite said in unison as the recognized each other.

"Look this was a mistake," Zoicite interjected as he got out of the car. "We were all careless…" his sentence trailed as he noticed the girl still sitting on the bike. No matter what he went she always seemed to appear out nowhere there was no fighting it. He had to find out what was going on. "Ami?"

Ami nodded. _"We didn't have to go looking for trouble it found us."_

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	6. Chapter Six

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter 6

Mina stifled a yawn before reaching for her crimson mug. She basked in the early morning sun. It was another beautiful day and she planned to enjoy it. There was nothing like the feel of warm sunshine on the skin and a light breeze...pure heaven. "I wished I could have woken up beside him."   
  
Her mind seemed to be straying back to Malachite again. It was taking more of an effort to be her normal carefree self than usual. The situation had to be handled carefully, previous behavior demanded.  
  
"You can't hide out there forever," Serena called from behind dark curtains. Mina pulled them back to shade the inside of the conference room before going out onto the terrace. She knew she would be alone on the terrace at least until Artemis or Luna came to fetch her for Serena.  
  
"I am not hiding," Mina called, "I am working on my tan. You should come out here the weather's fine."  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes as she reached for a jar of concealer. "Very funny," she grumbled as she began to apply the contents on her face and arms. Once she finished, she checked her reflection, everything appeared to be in order. She walked over to the curtain and stuck her arm out. A shaft of sunlight filtered across her and out of instinct she flinched, but no burning sensation ensued. "I'm coming out," she announced as she stepped outside.  
  
Mina turned in surprise. It was quite rare for Serena to come out in the day. "This is a surprise."  
  
"I do like to get out some times," she smiled. "It reminds me of how things used to be...now give me details."  
  
"Serena, I don't..."  
  
Azure orbs widened then narrowed suspiciously. "You've told me about every guy you ever dated and you're holding out me with Malachite?" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully and started to circle the other blonde. Mina flushed slightly, but tried to look annoyed as Serena kept "Mmhming" as she circled. "You like him. He's nothing like you imagined  
and you're ready to be serious now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mina asked incredulously. "This is stupid."  
  
"Mmhmm, I'm right," Serena smiled as she danced around in excitement. "You know he's the one. This is great!! I hope the others are going well too. I just know this was a good idea."  
  
"Don't make more of this than it is," Mina warned.  
  
"So am I going to get the details or not?" Serena asked grinned.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Serena, I can't you believe you set me up like that," Rei broke in as she walked outside. Her eyes flashed as she stalked over to Mina and Serena. "Do you know that jerk tried to seduce me? Like him kissing me was going to make my panties drop!"  
  
Serena turned towards Rei losing interest in Mina. "He kissed you?" Serena asked excitedly. "That's great!"  
  
"Serena," Rei's voice warned as her eyes narrowed.  
  
Serena put her arms around Rei and hugged. "He just has rough edges, but think about how much fun you'll have breaking him. He would have to see you as equal."  
  
A smile crossed Rei's features. Wiping the grin off Jadeite's handsome face would be a fun pursuit. He thought he was so smart and he could have anyone. If he wanted her, he would have to work for it. Oh and he was going too! "Don't think that passing this off as a challenge is going to win me over." Serena shook her head innocently.  
  
"I would never do anything like that," she smiled and hugged the ebony haired girl even more.  
  
"Mmhmm," Rei sighed suspiciously. She knew she had been suckered.  
  
Serena pulled away from Rei and looped arms with her and Mina. "Let's go inside and get this stuff off. It makes me itch," she sighed then giggled. "I am so happy for you two. I hope Ami and Lita are working out well. This is like a soap opera."  
  
"You just like theatrics," Mina teased.  
  
"Absolutely," Serena smiled as they walked through the door. "I think...Darien!"  
  
He opened his arms and smiled as she broke away from the two girls and rushed into his arms. He closed his eyes as he held her. It was good to be home. "Serena," he sighed into her hair as he held her.  
  
"I'm glad you're back," she whispered pulling away to kiss him. "The mission was a success."  
  
Darien nodded and affectionately touched the beginnings of a swollen belly. "She will be present at the next meeting. "  
  
"Welcome back," Mina coughed as she and Rei did their best to give the couple a little privacy.  
  
"Mina and I will be around," Rei replied simply and grabbed the blonde by her hand then rushed out of the room. "I am going to check up on Ami and Lita."  
  
Mina nodded. "I wonder if anything interesting happened."  
  
"Ami was pretty drunk last night. Some times she surprises me how she lets things get to her," Rei commented.  
  
"Not everyone will just blurt out their feelings," Mina sighed pushing the button for the elevator.  
  
"I don't blurt them out. I have tact. I just don't believe in leading people on with euphemisms and candy coating. If they're wrong I will let them know it."  
  
"You're a ball buster," Mina chuckled as the doors opened for them to go inside the elevator car.  
  
"If I were a ball buster then I would said something about your plan to seduce Malachite and how you should not further sacrifice your reputation on him." Rei raised an eyebrow. "But since I am not then I only say you are wasting your time."  
  
Mina's eyes narrowed as the door closed. She pushed the button on the floor. "And I suppose you pushing Jadeite away in order for him to want you more and end up respecting you, is a better plan?"  
  
"It's..." Rei's sentence trailed and she grabbed the walls of the downward traveling car for support.  
  
"What is it?" Minas asked rushing to her side.  
  
"I had a vision, but it wasn't clear," Rei answered straightening. "I need to do a fire reading."  
  
"I'll come with you," Mina replied.  
  
Rei raised an ebony eyebrow curiously. She knew the blonde was deathly afraid of fire as were the others. Fire was her element and she was always more alive when she was near it. "Really?"

Mina nodded. "Nothing will happen to me it is just the fire," she admitted.

Rei smiled then swayed again. An image of Lita and Ami was strong in her mind. "Something's wrong. We have to get to Ami and Lita."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked as the doors opened and they walked out into the lobby. "Why now?" she muttered while picking up the pace.

_"…This is like a soap opera."_

Both women stopped in their tracks as the same thought shot through their heads. "She did it again," Rei sighed.

"Well we've dealt with it for the last 400 years we can deal with it for the next," Mina said simply. "Let's just hope that it's all in our heads."

"Let's go to the temple," Rei suggested as they stepped out into the morning sun. She looked around in disgust. Centuries of living in the dark caused her to develop a hate-fear relationship with the day. Mina was the only one not affected by it. The blonde sported a tan in the summer while the rest of them maintained their usual pale alabaster tone. What would she not give to swim in the ocean and lay on the beach for hours without worry that the liquid would burn her like acid or that her concealer would lose its chemical properties after so many hours….minutes. This was not the destiny that she signed up for. If only she had her powers now, she would stop…she would stop what happened.

"Rei?" Mina asked curiously as she shook her friend gently. "It's okay, you have coverage."

"Huh? I'm fine," Rei replied stalking off.

Mina sighed. She knew what the ebony-haired girl had been thinking. They all had been blessed with great power, responsibility at the expense of others. But what could they do? There was no turning back now and then there was the future. It was true that no time path was set in stone; their current lifestyles told then that. "Rei, you don't think the hunters?"

Rei turned around immediately, her eyes flashing. "You and I both know that as along as they don't have a reason they will not come after us. Everything will be fine. I am sure I am just over reacting."

"You don't have to jump down my throat," Mina replied. "I think Jadeite will be just what the doctor ordered." She smiled at the thought of them both chasing each other trying to be the conqueror. It was poetic justice.

"I don't need a man to complete me," Rei replied as they started on their way again.

"True, but you do need to get laid. You're turning into a maid," Mina teased.

"I'll have you know…"

The two friends continued fighting as they mixed in with the crowd going to and fro. Leucian stared at the two curiously from a comfortable distance. He wondered how the two elders managed to be friends for so many centuries. They were immature like school girls. As fruitless as the conversation seemed, he did pick up a tidbit of information. "Hunters…."

6-6-6

"This is stupid," Lita sighed as she and Ami weaved in and out of traffic.

"I know," Ami groaned from behind her. "I couldn't think of a better plan short of killing them.

"We should have tried to use our powers again," Lita suggested. "Maybe even throw something at them, but now running away."

"We both know our powers don't seem to affect them and we don't need an unexplained death on our hands. In fact that's the last thing we need. Cleaning up after the Iotas and fledglings is enough."

"I know, but I'd rather fight then tearing down the highway with my tail between my legs," Lita moaned then looked into the rear view mirror of midori colored Ninja.

"Did we lose them?"

"I think so," Lita replied, "but it doesn't matter they know where I live."

"We'll have a plan by then," Ami assured her as Lita steered towards an exit. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We might as well, have some fun while we wait it out," Lita replied,"and I don't know about you, but I could use something to eat."  
  
Ami nodded. There was not exactly a whole lot they could do besides,  she did miss breakfast. "Well we do need to get out of the daylight; we only have about 20 minutes left."  
  
"Let's see the closest place to hide out and eat is...where are we?" Lita looked around. "We're in Shinjuku."  
  
"Lovely," Ami sighed being in the heart of Iota territory was not how she wanted to spend the day.   
  
"We'll be fine. Not all of the Iotas are like Beryl," Lita reminded her.   
  
"You're right," Ami sighed. "How can we improve interclan relations, when we avoid them like the plague?"  
  
"Good because there's a place that I've been a couple of times," Lita smiled. She revved the engine and headed down town.

Ami nodded. She did not care where they were going at this point as long as she could get some where to think. The situation was getting too out of control. _"I just need to eat and collect myself then I can… we can face them."_ 

"Here we are," Lita announced as they pulled up beside a spa. Ami blinked, had she been that deep in thought? "This place has good food and a great massage. But first we eat." Lita grabbed Ami's arm before she could say anything and pulled her inside of the building. A friendly receptionist smiled as they entered.

"Lita-sama, welcome back. How can we help you ladies?"

 "Hi, Yoko, we would like lunch in Green Tea Room and massage," Lita smiled. "Is Shinji here today?" Yoko nodded respectfully. "After lunch I would like Shinji and Yusuke to assist us."

Yoko smiled. "You and your friend must have a lot of tension today."

"Lots," Lita smiled as Yoko motioned for them to follow her down the hall.

"What are you planning?" Ami asked through gritted teeth.

"Relax, nothing like a handsome man and good massage to ease tension, besides if we're going to hold up somewhere we might as well have fun." Lita winked.

"Mina's have an affect on you," She scolded.

"She introduced to me to this place," Lita smiled. "Relax, Ami and stop being a prude. It's just a massage not a one night stand."

Ami's eyes softened. She had been uptight lately…ever since she saw Zoicite. He seemed to be popping up everywhere in her life and she kind of…liked it. It was all disturbing.

"Your server will be right with you," Yoko replied as she ushered them into the Green Tea Room.

Ami smiled at its quaintness. The room was made to look like a garden with lust foliage and stoneware. It was equipped with artificial sunlight. She could see why this room would be Lita's favorite. Their lives did not allow them to spend long periods in the sunlight without protection and protection only lasted but so long. This place was perfect. "This is beautiful."

Lita smiled then turned to Yoko. Her smile faded as two figures stood in the doorway behind the short woman. "Ami," she called gently causing the blue haired woman to turn around, "Guess who's coming to lunch?"

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	7. Chapter Seven

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon

Chapter 7

"We'll be fine, Yoko," Lita answered. The receptionist looked at her two guests then at the two humans at the door. A nod from Lita told her that there was business between all of them. She lowered her head reverently then left the room. "Good job of tracking us," Lita complimented once Yoko was gone.  
  
Nephrite held up a small scroll and the glowed an amber color before the writing dissipated. "I put this on the back of your Ninja," he replied smugly.  
  
Lita raised an eyebrow then sat down at the table. A small kettle of warm crimson was sitting on the garden table waiting for them. She motioned for Ami to sit as well. Ami's features frosted under their watchful stares. "So," Ami began, "what is that you want to know?"  
  
"Are you a vampire?" Zoicite blurted out. It was all too surreal. He had a past life and possibly powers. Now here he was dealing with mythical monsters.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?" Ami asked.  
  
Zoicite's eyes narrowed. "Stop playing games," he replied staring into her eyes.  
  
"If we tell you'll have to be killed," Lita said some what playfully. She poured herself a glass of crimson.  
  
Nephrite rolled his eyes. He wasn't the slightest bit worried about what these two could to him. They had been running from them all morning. The only way they could be a real threat was if they were elders or something. "I'm sure we'll manage," he scoffed.  
  
Ami raised an eyebrow and looked towards Lita who only smiled into her glass. Lita was impossible! She was having too much fun with this situation. The dark haired woman looked towards the two men then nodded her head. A slight smirk formed on her countenance of near stoicism. "Yes, I...we are vampires," she answered.  
  
Zoicite's eyes widened slightly. "Why didn't you bite me? I was sleeping in the next room."  
  
"I wasn't hungry," Ami replied, "and I don't do that anymore." Sapphire met emerald. "Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
Zoicite shook his head. This was a lot of information to take in all at once. "I have a question," Nephrite replied. His eyes lingered on Lita for a moment then turned back to Ami. "I remember you, but not like this."  
  
Ami nodded. "I didn't know that you regained your memory of the past," she said coolly. "I was once a sailor scout and Princess of Mercury, but that was centuries ago."  
  
"It's a very long story," Lita replied coyly, "you don't want to hear it."  
  
"Do I look like the type to play games?" Nephrite asked angrily. This was what he had been waiting for his whole life, answers and he was about to get them. Everything had been leading up to this point, he knew that now and this Amazon was the center of it all.  
  
"No reason to yell," Lita snapped slightly annoyed. Where did he get off? Her voice calmed. "I'm just giving you one last way out.  
  
"I think we've come too far to go back now," Zoicite replied looking towards Ami. "I can feel a connection to you." Blue eyes widened. "I know my destiny is a part of yours, now tell me what's going on."  
  
Ami looked downward sorrowfully then pounced Zoicite knocking him to the floor. She quickly turned his head and bit him. "What the hell are you...?" Nephrite's angry voice trailed as he was attacked as well. Lita bit down into his sensitive flesh on the side of his neck. He tore himself away from her and looked at her with fear for the first time. He could feel his senses clouding as vision blurred. Lita moved slowly towards him, he thought to finish the job, but she only put something under his head. Now he was confused, she was trying to make him comfortable, why? Before he could even begin to form the word on his lips darkness descended upon him.  
  
Some time later azure orbs opened to reveal emerald ones staring down at him. "What the hell happened?" Nephrite asked sitting up. He felt his body as though disbelieving that he had not been mutilated. "We're alive."  
  
Zoicite nodded. He touched the side of his neck absently. "I don't think they were trying to kill us." He stood to his feet and looked around. This looks like some sort of meeting chamber.  
  
Nephrite stood to his feet. They were in a dimly lit chamber made out of stone. It looked as old as the tombs he read about and dreamed of visiting. "That woman," he growled lowly. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"We can't," he replied shaking his head. Nephrite formed a ball of energy in his hand and threw it. The energy merely passed through the wall and dissipated. Sensing the question in his eyes, Zoicite shook his head. "I tried that already," he sighed producing an ice shard. It was obvious that he had been using his time wisely. "For some reason, I got here a month before you. Time is faster here. I haven't slept or felt hunger. People have come and go without ever noticing me."  
  
"We must in their memories," Nephrite concluded. "The only way to get out is let everything play out. That woman tricked me."  
  
"Well you did suggest that you didn't mind a long story," Zoicite pointed out just before several figures entered the chamber and stood in a circle. "Good something's finally happening."  
  
"My, fellow elders, welcome," the leader greeted, "I have called this meeting to discuss the threat that has us all in its grasp, the Hunters!" Almost immediately the elders began to whisper among themselves in concern. The leader silenced them. "We must join  
together..."  
  
"Join with you, Eliash, an Alpha?" One of the elders snapped. "Where the mighty Alphas when Omega's and Chi's needed assistance?"  
  
Eliash looked around nervously. He was already losing control. "I was short sighted, I see that now. When one of us is threatened all of us are."  
  
The elder, Yelsha of the Omega who had spoken earlier, narrowed aquamarine eyes. "I don't care what your reasons are; pride is not a luxury that I can afford."  
  
"Yes, Eliash, what is your plan?" Cassije, of the Chi's, asked.  
  
Eliash smiled things were going his way perhaps they would continue to do so. "The Hunters are powerful, but even they have a weakness," he began his smile growing brighter. "Through the sacrifice of several, it has been found that they are guarding the precious ones."  
  
"The precious ones?" they murmured.  
  
"Yes, their prince, princess, and her court," Eliash answered. "They sleep with in each of our domains."  
  
"I see what you're getting at," Dyiaeb commented. "We can use them as a bargaining chip."  
  
Hopeful murmurs stirred the stone meeting place. "What is our fall back if the hunters are not willing to bargain?" Lylanos asked. He was the strategist of the group, when they were working together that is. The Blonde Sigma looked intently at the others. He could tell by their expressions that they did not believe that the Hunters would not sacrifice the precious ones. "The Hunters do not seem the type to give into terrorism; they just might sacrifice the precious ones if threatened." The others looked towards Eliash.  
  
A strange sense of calm surrounded him; he had planned for such an event in the back of his mind. "If the Hunters will not bargain with us then we are dead," he said simply. "The only thing we can do is imprint the precious ones."  
  
"You're joking," Yelsha snapped. "Imprint the precious ones?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea," Quitachi smiled. Her green eyes glinted. "No matter what the outcome we are victorious."

"How do you figure?" Yelsha argued. She was starting think the leader of the Psi's was going mad along with Eliash.  
  
"Imprinting the precious one's allows us to live on in some fashion. It's poetic and one of Eliash's better plans. Bravo," Lylanos answered. He was getting quite bored. "Perhaps they can even excel where we failed."  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am far from dead," Yelsha replied.  
  
Cassije put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Yelsha, no one is giving up. It's just an option and something we need to honestly anticipate."  
  
The dark haired woman sighed then looked around. "Where are the precious ones sleeping?" 

"In the center of power within each domain," he answered. "Each of the old crystal points from when the continents were separate..."  
  
A vassal rushed into the chambers bowing profusely. "Lord Eliash, our security perimeter has been breached."  
  
Eliash and the others looked around in alarm. They had been arguing so much back and forth that they did not sense the Hunters. "Are you sure?" The vassal nodded his head. "We have to get out of here if our plan is to work."  
  
"You mean your plan," Yelsha corrected. She had serious misgivings about this operation. She was an elder and leader of the Omegas. There had to be some way out of this. Imprinting the Precious Ones meant that all was lost. There would be no talking or fight with the Hunters after that and she could imagine that their vengeance would swift and deadly.  
  
Eliash waved the vassal away then stared down the other members of the council. "The time for fighting amongst ourselves has passed. If we all had taken the Hunters more seriously perhaps we would not be in danger of extinction, but we are in very real danger. Even now they are at our heels trying to stamp our race out. Whether or not you believe it, we are desperate and I intend to survive one way or another."  
  
"Hear. Hear," Lylanos clapped. He pulled his jacket about him as stood beside Eliash. "If we all make it through this I suggest a truce amongst us. Fighting amongst ourselves drew attention to us in the first place and it has lead us to where we are now." The others nodded some more reluctantly. The blond smiled then brandished his fangs before biting his finger. Precious crimson oozed from his injury. "This is the symbol of the promise that I am binding myself and my clan to, though separate we will be one." He placed a few drops in the center of the chambers.  
  
Eliash nodded then brought forth his crimson as well. "This is the symbol of the promise..."  
  
Zoicite and Nephrite watched as the elders formed a pact with each other then exited the chambers. "So we are going to have to watch the history of the clans until the girls are bitten? What do these elders have to do with them?"  
  
Nephrite shook his head. "I'm not sure," he answered. "But we will soon find out."

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	8. Chapter Eight

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  


Chapter 8

"You don't look pleased," Jadeite commented. He stared at his friend and smirked. "I take it you had an interesting evening as well."

Malachite narrowed his eyes but said nothing. There were details of last night that weighed heavily on his mind, things that went beyond just ego and he was not about to admit to it just now. "It was an unexpected and you?"

Jadeite smiled brightly. "I met a beautiful woman with a fiery personality that doesn't want anything to me and seems to hate everything about me." The ash blonde leaned forward his eyes almost sparkling. "And I have to have her."

"You're sick, Jadeite," Malachite scoffed. He took a bite of his sandwich then glanced at the clock on the wall. Zoicite and Nephrite should have been here by now. It was unlike either one of them to be late.

"They must be up to something." Jadeite eyes twinkled in mischief once again. "Zoicite did go home with a beautiful woman last night. Maybe it's his dream girl from the other week, perhaps?"

"You know how he feels about one night stands with drunken women."

Blue violet eyes narrowed. "True, Zoicite isn't any fun at all unless....she was very grateful when she woke up."

"I take it you slept alone again," Malachite observed. "What has been two months? I don't know how you can stand it."

Jadeite frowned slightly. "I just haven't been interested not until last night anyway."

"You sure it's just you can't..." the platinum blonde's sentence trailed as he started to snicker. He always enjoyed teasing, especially when the target was Jadeite. The blonde was the only friend in the group that would give into the brotherly chiding.

"There is nothing wrong with my plumbing," Jadeite snapped. His jaw tightened and his fist tensed. How could Malachite even suggest such a thing? He had no problem attracting women and he clearly knew what to do when he did bring someone home. There was just no challenge in it anymore for him. Women threw themselves at him...it was getting a bit old. At least it was until Miss Cinnamon came along. Now there was a challenge. She was clearly not interested...that's what she said. He saw the way she looked at him, but for some reason she pushed him away. Getting her to submit would be something...a challenge. First he had to find her.

"Are you deaf too?" Malachite asked waving his hand in front his friend's face.

"Quit it," he replied coming out of his reverie. He would reverse the subject. "So then what happened to you last night?"

A platinum eyebrow rose. "Same thing as usual, I met a beautiful woman and I spent the night with her."

"And?"

"There's nothing else to tell."

Jadeite smiled and pulled something from his pocket. "Then what's this that I liberated from you this morning. A taped up business card?"

"Give me that!" Malachite commanded snatching it from him. Jadeite was a real pain, all of his friends were. It seemed no matter what they could not keep information from each other. One of them was bound to find out.

Jadeite chuckled and finished the last of his meal. Retribution has been served. "I think Nephrite was right there's something going on with us."

"You feel it too then?" Malachite asked. Jadeite nodded. "Let's get out of here." The two dropped a few bills on the table and headed out of the cafe.

8-8-8

"Why are we walking again?" Mina asked as she nearly struggled to keep up with her raven-haired companion. They had walked two blocks before she realized that her car had been left behind.

"It's only a few more blocks, Mina." Rei turned her head and grinned. "You're not getting old, are you?"

Mina frowned and walked faster until she was a step in front of Rei. "I'll show you old." They were all the same age.

"Now that's better," Rei replied as she fell in step beside the blonde. All teasing aside, she was in a hurry. Ever since she was imprinted many years ago, she was not comfortable out in the sun. She did not have the trait that Mina's power brought into the Sigma Clan. Her element was fire. It was around fire she felt the most sure and the safest. All of them felt that way about their elements; it was the only thing they had left of their old lives. Ami could still swim, Mina could bask, and Lita could do what she did best, that was how it was now.

"They are going to be okay, you know that don't you?" Mina put her hand on her friend's shoulder and slowed her down.

Rei pulled away from Mina. "I just want to be sure."

"Exactly what did you see in your vision?" Mina asked falling back into step with Rei.

"I can't make everything out," Rei admitted. "I saw Ami and Lita attacking then darkness. It maybe nothing, but with what Serena said earlier..." Mina shook her head. She completely understood. It was good to be on the safe side. It had been quiet the last four hundred years but there was still an identity to protect. Much of the world knew nothing of the existence of the supernatural. There were people who never even believed in Sailor Scouts' existence and there was footage to back that piece of culture up in history books. Many believed it to be on the same level as UFOs and some thought they were delusions brought on from vapors that escaped from the Earth's crust as the continents rejoined into one land mass. If one could hardly believe there was time when flying was absolutely necessary to get to most countries, then they certainly could not believe that five teenage girls in miniskirts fought monsters and saved the world on many the occasion.

"We better hurry just in case." Mina walked faster. "I just hope it's not some fanatical group out to prove something."

Rei scoffed. "There are not too many that pose a threat to us, now that we have gotten our hands into everything." Rei eyed Mina suspiciously. "Now who's the one worried?"

"I am not worried. I am sure everything's fine." Mina ran her hands through her hair. "It's just that..." Both women stopped in their tracks. The temptation to duck out of sight was strong in both of them, but they knew they could not since they had already been spotted.

"Well hello, Miss Cinnamon," Jadeite greeted. A large smile crossed his features. This was his luck day after all and judging from the look on Malachite's face, or rather the look not on his face, it was his as well. The platinum blonde always had a habit of growing cold in times of insecurity. The ash blonde smiled. Malachite always did have excellent taste in women but he always liked the rarer breed. "I see you have your friend with you," he reached for Mina's hand, "My name's Jadeite."

"Mina," she greeted gauging Malachite's reaction. He was very annoyed. A smile crossed her face. So she had made an impression on him, but further testing will need done.

"Excuse me," Rei replied shouldering through the two of them. She did not have time for this. "Jerk." He was such a cad, turning on the charm for anyone the way some turn on a light in a room. Mina was one of her best friends! If Malachite had not been there, Jadeite probably would be undressing Mina with his eyes or something equally lecherous.

The smile dropped from his face once Rei pushed past him. "Wait, Miss Cinnamon," he said quickly grabbing her wrist.

Rei gasped for a second then ripped her wrist from him. Her eyes widened quickly as she clamped her newly concealed arm with her other hand. She had to seek some cover. "Leave me alone." She started stalking away holding her arm.

A crestfallen look was replaced by curiosity as he looked down at his hand. "Is this make up?" he wondered. Then there was the odd way she was holding herself as she made her escape.

Seeing the concealment on his hand Mina brushed by quickly. "Bye," she called before ran away from the two men.

"You're not getting away that easily," Malachite murmured as both he and Jadeite took after the two ladies.

Rei sighed in relief as she entered a tall brick building with tinted windows, her safe house. "Lady Rei, how may I…your arm. Let me get you something for that."

Rei shook her head as the receptionist tried to assist her. "I'm fine," she said weakly. "I just did something stupid. That's what I get for talking to strangers."

The receptionist shook her head "Lady Rei, I must insist…"

Rei shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Yes, ma'am." The receptionist lowered her head reverently and went back to her desk.

Rei walked towards the elevator when she heard the sliding glass doors open. She turned around to see Mina step out from behind the screen strategically place to block out the sun when the doors opened. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing that won't clear in the morning," Rei answered. "Did you lose them?"

Mina smiled brightly. "Nope, but they are distracted for the moment. Artemis is taking care of them. We'll never hear the end of it you know."

Rei rolled her eyes as the doors opened and they stepped inside of the car. "You're probably right. He's just as bad as Serena." The doors closed. "At least Jadeite and Malachite are out of hair."

"For now," Mina smiled. Her sense of romance and adventure was starting to take over her again. It had been centuries since something interesting happened to any of them. "I think we just made them want us even more."

To be continued…

© 2004 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	9. Chapter Nine

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon 9

Lita reached for her cup of crimson and looked over towards the men casually laid out on the floor. "Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked taking a sip.

"It's a little late for that now," Ami replied looking through a magazine. She displayed the perfect calm personality despite the turmoil that was swirling inside. The thought that they made a mistake had crossed her mind, but she refused to admit it. Everything that went on from this point would be their decision.

"It's taking longer than I though it would."

"Well they are going through our past, including our predecessors." Ami took a sip of crimson.

Lita nodded her head. "At least now that we have marked them, they will be out of danger."

"Or more obvious targets," Ami pointed out turning a page. "We still have enemies that think they can take us down."

"This is stupid," Lita replied jumping to her feet. "I was hoping to spend the day relaxing not being on edge about what they are going to think of us when they wake up."

"Lita, calm down. We did what we had to do." Lita sat back down with her head in her hands. "Need I remind you that they followed us to an Iota establishment and demanded answers in front of Yoko. They would have been dragged off the moment we turned our backs.

"I know. I know, but this is not how I wanted to get the ball rolling." Lita looked at her watch. They had a few more hours until sunset "We should check in. I was supposed to eat lunch with Mina today."

"I think that would be wise."

Lita shook her head then picked up the in house phone. "Yoko, I would like a scotch on the rocks and a glass of water for my friend. Make that two."

"Yes, Lita-sama, you shall have it shortly," Yoko said into the phone, "and your humans, have you finished with them?"

"We'll deal with them ourselves," She replied. "Thanks." She hung up the phone.

"You make it sound like they're boy toys or something," Ami commented. "I don't need anything to drink, that's how I got into this mess."

"Oh please, we all know it has been too long since the last time you've done. It was taking all of us to hold Mina back from setting you up." Lita shook her head. "You have to live a little. It's okay."

"I do date," Ami said frostily as she went back to her magazine. All this conversation was doing was fueling her annoyance. This was all her fault. If it had not been for her, Zoicite and Nephrite would not have come after them. Then the two of them would continue on ignorant of the masquerade. There were times when she would rather give up everything for normal life. Of course she did not know how normal life would be for her anyway, she would live forever as long as no one killed her and once she did die, she would just recycle and do the same thing again. She was doomed to this fate until she passed the burden along to her daughter and then she could opt out to dying and staying dead. She did not know which was worse surviving by being the parasite or being the host. Regardless she was in this for the long haul and she had resigned herself to the fact that she would be alone.

"I know you do." Lita hugged her friend. "We all just want happiness for everyone and even though Serena meddled in order for it to happen, I am going to at least give it a shot. We all know it's not easy for her to be content as we all go home alone. I don't know about you, but I would like to have a family someday."

The thought had crossed her mind, but she always figured that her life would be too full answering life's questions that she would not need to relate to other people outside of her friends (they forced themselves into her life in first place and it was difficult kicking them out). Her whole life had been that way and she had become used to it. "You should call the others before they start to worry." Lita nodded and started dialing. This was going to be a long story.

9-9-9

Zoicite sighed as he followed the Omega Elder, Yelsha. Once they all escaped from the fabled hunters, he lost sight of Nephrite. Or more accurately put they were no longer able to travel together. They would each have to experience whatever they were to discover alone. It was times like this that he wished her never opened his big, fat mouth.

Here he was, only heaven knew where he was, alone witnessing someone else's life. This whole situation failed to explain the presence of the beautiful Ami and why he was drawn to her or her past. Well perhaps it would explain just that, but patience was never his shining virtue. Another thing that got him into trouble. "Get to the point," he moaned in annoyance.

True to form the figure in front of him did not move or acknowledge him in anyway. About the only thing that she did was look around as though paranoid. She pulled her arms closely around her body. _"I am safe," _she thought as she ducked into the deserted building.

"I fail to see what can be found in a natural history museum," Zoicite mumbled. He was about to turn back when he felt it… a pulse similar to a heart beat. A familiar pulse. He was in the right place after all. Both of their paces quickened as they moved down the moonlit corridor. The waning gibbous moon beamed down on them as they walked along. Why did all museums have to have a creepy way about them? He for one loved natural history, but this experience was turning into a bad horror movie.

A smiled crossed Yelsha's face as she reached the door at then end of the hall. She was so close to her goal after weeks of searching. She reached for the handle then hissed as her form instantly became mist and the door blew apart.

Zoicite jumped back in shock. He was quite grateful that he was not actually there. "You can't hide from me, vampire," a female voice called. A tall bronze woman stepped through the ruined portal holding her staff defensively. Emerald eyes admired her statuesque beauty, hunter green locks and crimson eyes; a rare combination. "I will not allow you to change the destiny that has been etched out."

"Just because the destination is known does not mean that the path is known as well," Yelsha replied. She had come too far. Her already small clan had been sacrificed holding the hunters back and in helping her find this place. The ice princess would not escape her grasp.

"Do not spout philosophical babble to me," the guardian snapped. "I have a watched them from the beginning. I suffered as they did and I will not let you harm them now they have chance to be happy. My honor as a senshi is on the line."

"I don't have anything to lose," Yelsha replied taking a corporeal form and attacking,

Setsuna blocked Yelsha's clawed strike with her garnet rod. Her eyes flew towards the stasis tube that Ami's sleeping form was encased in for her safety. During this crisis the girls started exhibiting signs of awakening, the ice that protected Ami 500 years ago melted leaving her floating in suspended animation.

Crimson eyes narrowed as she pushed the vampire back. Losing any of her comrades was unacceptable. There was something amiss here. Why go after Ami or any of the Queen's court for that matter? As long as the Queen remains unaffected, she would only heal her friends and destroy the demons.

If not for the weird tingling of intuition she would not be here guarding Ami now. Protecting Serena was of the utmost priority. Haruka and the other outers were more than capable of taking care of the sleeping queen. Just a few more centuries and the cries of the innocents would be silenced and they could go back to sleep. Though they had not been able to stop everything that went on the past half millennia, they were able to keep it from spreading. Now that they were on the verge of finishing only the most difficult of them remained.

"Tell me why do you go after the Princess of Mercury?"

"That's my business, hunter," Yelsha snarled as she lunged at Setsuna again.

Setsuna blocked her attack and was soon pushed back. This would have to end soon so she could get back to the others. "Setsuna," Haruka's voice screamed into her earring communication device.

"What is it, Haruka?" Setsuna pushed the Elder back then swept her with her rod. She jabbed at the area where the demon fell but missed.

Yelsha dodged Setsuna's attack just barely missing being stabbed in the heart. She was wasting time the Sun would be up soon and she would be trapped in a strange place if this continued. "I know you can do better than that, hunter. If you're not careful, you will be the one to die."

The Plutonian Senshi shook her dark locks. She knew how her life ended and it was not at the hands of some low life parasite that fed off the life force of innocents.

"We need you to get your ass back here," Haruka answered. "This vampire is more powerful than we thought. He's already taken out Hortaru."

Setsuna nearly paused as her blood ran cold. "Is she…"

"No, but she's going to have one hell of a headache. We need you here now. We'll just have to take our chances. Serena can heal Ami when she wakes up. She is our number one priority."

Crimson eyes narrowed. As much as she hated having to pick and choose lives, Haruka was right. They had a responsibility to Serena. "I'm on my way."

"Too busy to deal with me I see," Yelsha taunted.

Setsuna said nothing only closed her eyes. Her planet attack was entirely too powerful to use this close to Ami. The blue haired girl would surely perish. Focusing her energy, through her staff an indigo colored energy surrounded Setsuna. Various objects around the room began to rise up into the air. Yelsha watched carefully trying to formulate a plan of counter attack. Speed was her best option.

"Die," Setsuna screamed suddenly Yelsha looked around wildly trying to determine the direction of attack when she was suddenly thrown against the wall. Tears welled up in her eyes in response to the pain. She was staked to the wall by Setsuna's energy. "We're not done yet."

A look of confusion passed over her features for a second until the sun shone through the ceiling. The early morn rays fell about a foot from her feet. By the end of the day if she wasn't dead from blood loss, she would be burned to a crisp. A double threat! This hunter was just as clever as she was ruthless; however there was still one more hand to be played. "Touché."

Setsuna nodded. "You will answer me when I come back." She left the room.

Blood trickled from the corner of Yelsha's mouth and she looked towards the floating form of her prey. _"This better be worth it."_ she thought briefly before her body misted.

Now free of the energy stake, Yelsha fell to her knees in pain in her holy corporeal body. She crawled over to the ice princess's prison flinching as she moved into the brief shade. Once she was near her goal, she managed to struggle to her feet using the stasis tube for support. A bloody palm print marred the perfect glass. She had to move quickly. Her wound would not heal without feeding and she was trapped in the room. The hallways leading to her sunny prison were nothing but windows and in her wolf form she would not be able to open the door to the main building. Besides after imprinting, there would be nothing left. Her wound was too great. She had underestimated her hunter. Of course physical confrontation was never her forte. She liked to observe, strike, and move on, relying on tactics and wits.

"Where are my wits now?" she wondered. She brought her fist back and cracked the casing of the tube. A starburst snaked in every direction until the case shattered and spilled its contents. Yelsha's flesh burned as she reached for the blue girl to keep her from being crushed against the wall in the rush of everything. The Senshi of Ice….she should have expected the stasis tube to be filled with water. No doubt it melted sometime over the millennia, a strong indication that she would be waking up soon. "You are beautiful," Yelsha sighed running her blistered hands through midnight locks. This was to be her successor. "I am entrusting you with my knowledge, history, and dreams; may I live through you." She bit the side of Ami's neck.

Cobalt eyes shot open in shock and agony. She struggled against the vice grip of her unknown attacker only to hit at the air. Her movements started to become sluggish after a few moments and once her movement slackened, Yelsha let go. The Elder watched hungrily as crimson flowed from the girl's body wanting to lap up every drop and knowing she could not. The Omega slit her wrist then brought it up to Ami's mouth. After some coaxing, the blue haired girl began to lap up the crimson and Yelsha grew cold. "With my life I make a pact with you. Know what I know. See what I have seen. Wield my power and add to your own. Take it with my blessing."

From the sidelines, Zoicite stood transfixed. He could hardly process everything he had seen in the last hour. Now he understood why the Elders had been reluctant about the imprinting. It was so final. A wave of sadness washed over him as he watched Yelsha fall face first into the pool of water around her. Her skin smoked form the contact, but she was already gone. Now what was he going to do?

For an answer he got a bouncy blonde in short, orange, white and blue fuku. She was familiar but he forgot from where. A somber expression marred her classical features as she hesitated entering the room. She gingerly made her way over to Ami. She was careful not kick up too much water, but succeeded in splashing a couple of droplets here and there. A small blister formed with every drop and the blonde flinched slightly but did not waver in her destination. Why the hell was this girl familiar?

"By the gods," he gasped in recognition. She was the blonde from Jadeite's show. They were both vampires. "This just keeps getting better and better." He shook his head. This was starting to overload him.

_"You have seen enough. Now you understand."_

Zoicite looked around startled when he suddenly felt like he was suffocating. Emerald eyes shot open in the real world as their owner gasped for air. Zoicite sat up quickly trying to shake off the disorientation. Lita and Ami looked at him sympathetically as he continued on in ragged breaths. Nephrite still lay out next to him unconscious.

Ami took a sip of water then handed him a glass of water. Zoicite gulped it down in between breaths. It felt like months since he had anything to drink. "Don't drown yourself." Lita warned. She nodded towards Nephrite. "We will be here a little while longer."

To be continued…

© 2005 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	10. Chapter Ten

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
By Devon M  
Chapter10

* * *

Jadeite sighed as he threw another glance towards the building they had been parked across the street from for the hours. This stakeout was getting boring. It was not like him to give up on an endeavor, but going to such great lengths to chase a woman…. Well he had his pride. Plus it was no fun if Miss Cinnamon was not around to antagonize. He was not entirely sure that he had seen her going into the building with Malachite blond. Silly, that's what this was. He and Malachite camped out in his car waiting for them to come out of the building like some sort of stalker. "I never thought it would come to this."

Malachite threw Jadeite a look in agreement. Chasing a woman that he spent the night with was not only out of character but was desperate. He did not do desperate…at least not until today. The whole situation irked him…deeply. Not only could he not get Mina out of his mind, but he was starting to wonder if Malachite was right. Something felt like it was happening. "There's something not right."

"I would say so. We have been staring at the building for three hours looking like stalkers that have never been laid before. I didn't even get any one on one time with Miss Cinnamon for this trouble."

"I am talking about what Malachite said the other night."

Jadeite frowned. "Don't you turn mystic monk on me too!"

"Stop being melodramatic, I am merely working this out and Nephrite has never been wrong."

"So are you saying that there some bad juju about to come get us and Nephrite has the inside information?" Jadeite shook his head. "I'll give you that he is cautious, but there are no such things as vampires, fortunetelling, and all that."

"I have seen some unexplainable things. Sometimes I feel like I have had a past life."

"So have I but I don't see the ghost and freak everybody out with it either. It's normal to have aspirations and they creep into our dreams sometimes. I read it in one of Zoi's books."

"This is beyond that and those two women are to key to it. I feel it."

"Whatever."

"They why are you still here?" Malachite asked coldly.

Jadeite's face faltered for a moment before smiling. "To watch the show and get a better look at the philly that tamed mustang."

"Why do I…" Malachite's sentence trailed as their waiting finally paid off. A cherry red mustang with tinted windows flew out of the parking garage with the license plate:

LUV GDSS

"That's her," he replied pulling into traffic behind them.

"Vain much?" Jadeite asked.

"No more than you HOT STUD," Malachite smirked. Jadeite flushed slightly and closed his mouth. Thank God for small favors.

'This better be worth it..."

10-10-10

_"I can believe they did this,"_ Rei thought as she pulled her red hood over head for more protection. The tinted windows made her nervous even with concealer. Just how careful could Mina really be when she did not have to worry about being incinerated by the sunlight? If the slightest bit of sunlight got onto her skin she would be toast inside a few minutes. It was one of the first lessons she learned about her new body upon awakening. As a group they got over their change and moved on to make a place for themselves and now this! _"It's not worth the aggravation."_

"So are you going to tell me what happened…? Miss Cinnamon?" Mina smirked.

"Say it again and you'll be sorry." Rei crossed her arms and peered out from her hood brooding then sighed a few moments later. "Lita and Ami marked them."

Blue eyes widened. "Were you able to see why?" she asked calmly.

"No, but they are in the heart of Iota territory. I saw Lita and Ami in a green garden talking. I am hoping that if we check the known safe houses…"

"I know where they are," Mina interrupted. "There is a spa in Shinjuku that is I like and I brought Lita and Serena to it a couple of times."

"Why haven't I heard anything about this?" Rei asked turning towards Mina.

"Because you are always busy and Ami's always doing research. The both of you to cut loose more."

"I see," Rei turned back into her seat. "Maybe I do need to get out a little more, but not with Jadeite the man whore."

Mina laughed at Rei's comment and nearly ran someone off the road. "I think you are being way too hard on him, Rei. I admit he is not a virgin but he isn't exactly the come one come all type. He's more of a flirt than anything. I think I have more to worry about than you do."

"And yet you are still entertaining this whole thing?" Rei shook her head.

"That's because I can see past the things he is doing. He thinks a relationship will tame him and it does not have to, but I still want his dedication."

"You're being over optimistic. No I am trusting myself and my friend, besides, I haven't been Miss Morality myself these days. I can hardly throw rocks living in a glass house."

Rei sighed. "Just be careful."

Mina smiled, "Always. Now brace yourself because we are being followed and I am going to try and lose them."

10-10-10

Nephrite stared at the eerie forest in front of him. It was a petrified forest of green stone. He had heard that some centuries back that a disaster happened causing the moss in the area to grow at virulent pace. To keep it from taking over the terrain completely an herbicide was used that made the moss harden. Now it was a foliage grave yard forever green with no life and was apparently the final destination of their journey.

It had been weeks since he saw Zoicite last, but he imagined that he was questing with his counter part similar to the way he was. On their journey so far Quitachi had not been attacked outright but encounter several pitfalls left by the hunters. He had been so sure that they would have had a direct encounter by now and therefore assumed the Jade Forest would be the point of confrontation. It was the perfect place for a trap completely out in the open to sunlight and would have to happen in order to snap the trap is being delayed until the sun rose. "What are you up to now?" he asked curiously as he watched Quitachi close her eyes.

"Llyanos and Yelsha are gone," she muttered dropping to her knees mourning her comrades for a moment. "This better be worth it." She stood to her feet and started into the forest cautiously while Nephrite followed her. She did not have a lot of time.

"This is entirely too easy," Nephrite muttered looking around as well. He knew he had nothing to fear from any enemies since he was here as observer, but after spending so much time with his host he could not help but a feel a sense of companionship. He was stuck with her. He went where she went whether he wanted to or not and he could hear all of her thoughts as though she spoke out loud.

Quitachi paused feeling a prickly sensation on her skin then stuck her hand out slowly. A bolt of lighting ripped through the ground where she had been standing before throwing herself out of the way. Fear etched across her face for a moment. "The gauntlet I was warned about." She took a deep breath.

"If you are planning on running that you are ridiculous," Nephrite commented. "There has to be a way to disable the ward."

Quitachi dropped to her knees and folded her hands as she began to make warding gestures to unravel the wards. She did not want to try an outrun the gauntlet if she did not have to especially being hungry. It had been nearly a week since she fed and daylight was a few hours. "Unravel," she murmured.

"Look out!"

Quitachi's eyes opened as she felt energy surging towards her and crossed her chest to fend off some of the attack. A pain filled scream scorched Nephrite's ears as a bolt of energy hit Quitachi. Light flooded the area and then quickly dissipated and Quitachi laid on the ground her skin smoking and blistering. Nephrite ran over to her thinking that she was dead when she sat up quickly and assessed her condition. There was no way she would survive if this continued.

"You have to go back," Nephrite said to her as she moved through him to stand. He sighed from his kneeled position again remembering that he could not affect the situation. "This is unwise. You can not achieve your goals in this manner." Quitachi looked intently into the forest then shot off in the direction of the center. Bolts of lighting formed under her feet and she changed direction each time in order to dodge the hits. After the last one she could not afford another injury. It was taking all that she could maintain this pace.

"I refuse to witness this further," Nephrite growled. He was never one to watch pointless death. "Release me from this…" His vision blurred as he felt his body moving along in the direction of Quitachi. "This is pointless…" His vision went black and his ears started to buzz as he started to float upwards.

_"With my life I make a pact with you. Know what I know. See what I have seen. Wield my power and add to your own. Take it with my blessing."_

Nephrite turned towards the voice. "Still pointless even if she did make it. Foolish woman." Light flooded over him and a pair of green eyes looked at him curiously; the same eyes that haunted him the past few months.

"Welcome back," Lita greeted. "Now let's talk."

To be continued…

© 2007 Devon Masterson-Bond

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Aoi37hotmail  
Chapter 11

AN: Hotel California is the inspiration. I wrote this chapter in an hour. Oldies..good stuff

* * *

Beryl stood looking out of the tinted windows of the Elysian Tower as she listened to the report her vassal was giving. To say that she was intrigued was an understatement, she very interested in whatever had the high and mighty council shaking in their second rate pumps over. These Hunters were something of a mystery for her. She remembered something about them that Darien told her once, but it was a far away memory. It was something that she had originally written off as one of his tales of life before he turned her. 

Long red nails fingered a locket as her servant droned on about his observations. Her mind wandered to the past when she had his complete attention and his loyalty was to the clan. She had been clubbing with her friends when her eyes locked on cerulean orbs that astounded her. She had to meet their owner and with some elbowing, she managed to do so. The rest of that night was a haze to her memory but her current experience told her that he had fed from her that night and erased the experience. However, her mind could not let go of the intense blue stare and sexy smirk. She went looking for him again, but never saw him at the club. Six months went by this way before she was rewarded with catching his stare once again. Amber eyes drunk in his appearance, sexy just got out of bed hair, slim cut jeans that hugged all the right places, and a corded long sleeved shirt. He raised his drink to her in some sort of congratulatory toast, perhaps for finding him again, she never did ask. She made sure that she remembered the experience this time.

It was phenomenal. The man had a gifted mouth and hands. He lit her body on fire and made her feel things that she did not think were possible. Their affair went on blissfully for four months before she encountered a group of fanatics that had been watching him and her. They knew what he was, something that even she did not know then. All she was concerned with was how he made her feel and how best to stay by his side. His work was nothing of her concern; it was too early in their 'relationship.'

The night her life changed, she had been waiting for him in his loft in nothing but his white satin sheet and a smile. He remarked that he loved seeing her crimson coloring against his white satin sheets. The irony of his taste was lost on her at the time. The door of his loft was kicked in and she caught off guard as five men rushed into the room with guns and wooden stakes. She tried hitting one of them and make a break for it, but they over powered her. The held her down while they searched the loft looking for Darien. The ripped through the furniture and through his drawers looking for anything that would be incriminating.

"Where is your master, whore?" one of them snarled in her face.

"I am not a whore, you asshole," she bit out earning a backhand to the face. Tears sprung in her eyes as her nose broke. She wheezed and glared at the man in front of her in defiance.

"I will ask you again. Where is your master?"

"I don't have a master. I am a free person."

The man slapped her again, causing her to bite her tongue. She could feel it swelling in her mouth in response to the inflammation. A trickle of blood formed in the corner of her mouth. "Go to hell," she mumbled as best as she could.

"He isn't here, Eddie," one of the others reported as they came back into the bedroom.

Eddie growled in rage and looked towards the woman. "Then we will leave a message to let him know we will come by again." He pulled a stake out of his belt and stabbed Beryl in her chest.

She screamed out before crumpling to the floor. Her vision flooded with pain. She could feel herself slipping as she heard the scuffle of feet and the sound of conflict. Her breathing was growing more shallow and painful with each breath. At some point, she had begun to hallucinate that Darien was looking down at her in horror with blood splattered on his clothes. The look of desperation on his face lightened her heart; at least she knew he cared. She opened her mouth to speak and nothing came out. After that, she vaguely remembered the sound of Darien's howl of pain, a tearing near her shoulder, and darkness.

When she awoke days later, she was fine and confused. Darien had been there waiting for her to recover of course. She was glad that he was by her side. It was that day that he gave her the locket and explained to her that life, as she knew it was over. It was also the last time that he made love to her. Guilt seemed to be all that he saw when looked at her and they slowly drifted apart; they were companions. She did not love him any less and she hoped with patience he would come back to her, but then she noticed that look in his eyes. The look he had for her before he turned her, but it was for another. Try as she might, he slipped from her grasp and out of her life…

"Mistress?" Leucian called.

Beryl turned from the window. "I want these Hunters to be researched. I want to make sure they are not a threat to the Iotas. Everything from their biological stats to their ambitions, I want to know how they can be exploited for my benefit. Do this now."

Leucian bowed his head and left the room. "Yes, Lady Iota."

Beryl turned back to the window. "Perhaps it is time I met the bitch face to face."

11-11-11

Serena sat at her desk working intently when Luna walked into the room. "My Serena, you are hard at work. I am quite proud of you."

Blue eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know, Luna, that I work all the time. I have to keep an eye on my holdings you know."

Luna walked over to Serena's chair to place a cup of crimson next to her. "That's true. But you have been known…what is this?" she pointed to the task bar on the computer. Serena had multiple windows open on the desktop.

"Nothing."

"Is that free cell?"

"I am reading my e-mails."

"It is free cell. Serena…" Luna started to scold. She placed her hands on her hips.

"It's so addicting. I can't help it, but I did some work, I swear." Serena held her hands in a placating manner as Luna looked at her as though she did not believer her. "You try it and tell me that still get your work done."

"No." Luna leaned over and closed the window.

"You ruined my winning streak," she grumbled.

Artemis knocked on the door to the office. "Serena, have you seen…"

"Pregnant Kitty Alert," Serena called out pushing her chair out. "Artemis, take your wife home for a rest. She ruined my winning streak. I would think that as Sigmas you two would understand my need to unwind sometimes. This is horrible."

Artemis chuckled as Luna narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I am your assistant and it's my job to make sure that you get your work done and your rest at the appropriate time."

Serena sat back down in her chair and looked thoughtfully. "And I am your boss and it's my job to know when my assistant who is pregnant needs a break for the day."

"I am just fine and don't give me that, you are pregnant too," Luna scoffed as Artemis moved to her side.

"How about the both of you take a break," he suggested.

"Great idea, Artemis. Luna we can have a free cell battle." Serena smiled and started clicking away with the mouse. Luna sighed and pulled up a chair to the desk as she interfaced with Serena's computer from her companion terminal. "Artemis, did you have any other reason to see besides looking Luna?"

Artemis coughed. "Oh, right. I received word from one Psi watchers, there has been a strange man hanging around the building. He was last seen tailing Rei and Mina and then going to the Elysian Tower."

"An Iota spy," Serena commented clicking away. She was beating Luna in their battle.

"They moved just as you thought they would," Artemis agreed.

"Well it's good to know that I haven't lost my touch," she smiled at the screen. "I should be receiving a personal visit from her by tomorrow. She will try to intimidate me of course and I will get on her nerves with my usual ways. Thoughts of murder will cross her mind, but she won't act on it since she has some darker purpose in mind and she will leave my office thinking she has the upper hand."

Artemis nodded and looked at her curiously. Never once did she look up from the screen as she played his mate on the computer. One would not think that she was advising him on strategy but merely brushing him off. "You seem very confident."

"Everything will work out, but not without some kinks," she answered then threw her hands up in victory. "I beat Pregnant Kitty."

Luna hissed. "Rematch, Pregnant Bunny."

Serena beamed delightfully. "Later, Luna, I have a feeling that I need to be in Shinjuku." She stood to her feet and walked past the crestfallen woman sitting at the desk. "I didn't know you were such a game addict."

"It's your entire fault, you know."

"True, but people expect that from me, not from you," she laughed then left the room.

Artemis shook his head. "She's got you there?"

"Whose side are you on, Artemis?" Luna asked getting to her feet. Artemis smiled and pulled her to him. "Yours." He kissed her lightly just before touching the small swell of her abdomen.

Luna leaned into her mate and sighed. "Do you think everything will really be okay? Even Serena can not see the future."

"True, she makes the future and she's been doing it for centuries. I believe her when she says it will be okay." Luna said nothing just let him hold her. As much as she adored Serena, she would not want her power for anything. Serena had to remain guarded in her anger and in her joy for it affected everyone. Nothing she decreed could be taken back only softened. It was a terrible burden and she hoped that the blonde-haired woman would be able to weather through the upcoming storm of her design.

11-11-11

Rei and Mina pulled up in front of Pleasures Spa. "We're here."

"And not alone." Rei commented as they got out of the car. She turned towards the car that pulled up a little ways behind them. It was just like in her vision in the fire. She had hoped Mina's crazy Dukes of Hazard antics would lose them, but apparently, there was no fighting destiny. _"Especially when destiny is a short blonde matchmaker who thinks this is all so funny."_

"I guess I need to spend more time playing that similar game one of my labs came up with for racecar drivers." Mina sighed. "C'est la vie. I will get rid of them…"

"No, we'll deal with it inside like Ami and Lita." Mina's eyes widened. "This is must have been how it happened to them. We are in the heart of Iota territory and we know these two are anything but tactful."

"There will be no turning back," she warned.

"The other two are already marked. It was a matter of time, they do talk you know." Rei folded her arms and started for the door. "Let's go, Mina. They will follow."

Mina smirked as she walked after her friend. "This will be fun."

To be continued…

© 2008 Devon Masterson-Bond 1/11/08

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Aoi37hotmail  
Chapter 12

AN: Need a beta for my fics, any takers?

* * *

"Welcome to Pleasures Day Spa," a young woman greeted upon seeing customers entering the building. "Whatever your pleasure we can accommodate…. Mina-sama, welcome back. Your usual room?"

Mina smiled. "Where's Yoko?"

"Miss Yoko is seeing to another customer at the moment, but I can get her for you," the woman offered signaling an attendant to come over to her.

"That isn't necessary. We are looking for some friends of ours. The tall girl that I have come with a few times, is she here with a petite blue haired girl?"

A curious expression crossed her features. "They are in the Green Tea Room with two Sapiens."

"We will be joining them as well. Please send crimson in for all of us and tea for four. Two more Sapiens will enter behind us, please escort them to the Green Tea Room with no problems."

"Yes, Mina-sama. Please enjoy your experience the both of you." she nodded towards the attendant to take them to the spa room. "Mina-sama?"

Mina paused. "Yes?" The woman flushed and looked away trying to gather her thoughts. "There is nothing to worry about Ai; we all just need a nice place to relax."

Ai nodded her head. "Your refreshments, will arrive shortly."

"Thank you." Mina and Rei continued to follow the escort. As they walked down the hall and through the spa, the two elders both retreated within their thoughts. Getting past through last centuries would not have been possible if not for the high council imprinting their minds into them when they were turned. They were able to sift through memories and experiences that allowed them to adjust quickly and deal with situations outside of their realm of expertise. Centuries of continuous knowledge had saved their lives on more than one occasion and gave them solace when dealing with each of their empires.

Rei's violet eyes widened as she heard the door chime after they turned the corner then misted. "_Cassije, you know what I know and see what I see. Is there something I am overlooking here?"_

"_Rei, you and I both interpreted that fire reading. Serena has willed this into being by wanting you to have a mate. The resistance that the four of you have been putting up has escalated the matter."_

"_I make my own choices."_

"_Then let the Iotas dispose of them. It is their territory and their prerogative in your absence. You need not do anything and those two will be killed or worse turned, then they will be your enemies. In another time you would found your way to him anyway."_

"_You don't know that! This is because of Serena's matchmaking."_

"_I have looked into your history. I know this is so and we both know Serena's power well. She is usually vague in what she wills so that there is always enough room to counter any negative drawbacks. It makes her appear wise when she is just protecting everyone."_

"_I am not about to just throw myself at him."_

_Cassije laughed. "Nor should do so, as a male I can safely say that giving a man everything easily is the worst thing that you could ever do for him."_

"_No wonder I am so jaded with comments like that. My motives are not a means of seduction."_

"_Aren't they?"_

"_Don't be…"_

"You're just in time," Lita greeted as the door opened. She gestured towards the other three seated at the table. "We were just about to start."

"You may want to wait for our other two guests trailing us," Mina warned as she kneeled down at the table. She smiled towards the two men staring at her curiously. "I am sure they don't want to miss this."

Zoicite slammed his hands on the table as he recognized the blonde smiling at him. "I saw you at the electronics show, Mina , that's what Ami called you."

"You have a good memory, Zoi, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" She smiled.

Sapphire eyes narrowed, the blonde-haired woman's flirtatious ways were inappropriate. "Give it a rest, Mina," Ami snapped. "It has been a long day and we have a lot to talk about."

Mina raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak when Zoicite interrupted. "I saw you with Yelsha and Ami in the museum. You were…."

Mina gave Ami and Lita a sideways look, "You two don't do things in halves do you?" She looked back at Zoicite and studied his neck curiously. Along with punctures marks that had dried with blood tracks, the symbol of Mercury seared into his flesh like a brand. Blue met violet and they both noted that Nephrite also had a symbol, the symbol of Jupiter, on his flesh near Lita's marks. Normally their clan's marks would appear, the fact their astrological signs appeared suggested something more unsettling. It also put her and Rei in a more precarious predicament. "Did you notice…?"

"We will have to discuss that later," Ami suggested as the door opened. A valet entered with refreshments and two more guests.

"There you are, Miss Cinnamon," Jadeite greeted entering the room.

"Are the two you going to explain yourselves?" Malachite asked.

"Which two?" Mina smirked.

"Both," Malachite answered. Something was stirring he could feel it and he was on the edge of figuring it out finally. Like Nephrite he had been feeling the stir of destiny, he just did not advertise it. Not only did Mina feel right but also this situation felt right and he was sure he had just walked into the lion's den by the looks of it. "I will not take no for an answer."

Zoicite opened his mouth to answer then shut it. Having just lived through the situation himself, he had even more questions and knew that acceptance could not even begin until the initiation happened. "I have a whole slew of questions once they come back."

Jadeite shook his head. "We are not going anywhere. We drove across town and I…"

"Oh shut up," Rei growled as she pounced Jadeite and sunk her teeth in the side of his neck. He struggled against her then settled down as he slipped from consciousness. "Pain in the ass," she whispered against his neck as she licked his wounds to clot them. She watched his neck while she listened to Malachite surrender to Mina. The symbol of Mars blazed across his skin a few breaths later. She sighed then returned to the table and downed her cup of crimson. "What I really need is something hard," she muttered.

"I think we all could," Mina agreed. She looked towards hers friends of a few millennia. "Just how long does the soul link last, Llyanos, has never performed it and we're curious."

"It varies, Quitachi did it when she initiated her human squires in the past. She found they were more loyal if they experienced her life." Lita answered sipping her crimson.

"Literally walking a mile in someone's shoes," Nephrite commented. "That is wise."

"Thank you."

"So then the imprinting process was more then just turning you and giving you their powers," Zoicite observed. "They imprinted their memories."

"More like they imprinted themselves," Ami corrected. "They intertwined their souls with ours, a shadow of them lives in the recesses of our minds. We can seek their council on matters and use their memories just as we use our own knowledge."

"A symbiosis," Zoicite nodded in understanding.

"Then who is control?" Nephrite asked.

"Last time I checked, it was still my body," Lita narrowed her eyes. "We are very much ourselves, we just have two streams of memory."

"What about the possibility of controlling your actions in unconsciousness?" Zoicite asked.

"They live in the recesses of our minds, but not in the portions that control body movement or decisions. At most they would be able to confuse us or make us see what is not there, but then they would suffer as well," Mina ran her finger around the rim of her class thoughtfully.

"What happened to a slew of questions when they came back?" Rei asked.

"That didn't change, but I am not going to sit here looking around for hours either," Zoicite replied. "Just what are going to do when this place closes?"

"This spa never closes," Mina smiled. "Most of us only get out at night in order to dodge the sun, however Sigmas do not have an aversion to the sun. We have to have something to do during the day and some Sapiens frequent here."

"Why is it that Sigmas can stand the Sun while other clans can not?" Nephrite asked. "I thought all vampires disintegrated in the sunlight."

"You watch too much TV," Lita smirked. "It doesn't work like Buffy. I love that show it's hilarious. I was glued to it every week."

"You would be," Rei murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean, Rei?"

Ami ignored the two bickering friends and turned to Zoicite. "The sun burns our skin slowly until we eventually catch fire. Sigmas have the blessing of Venus through Mina and with it the ability to withstand the sun's radiation."

'Then are different abilities associated with each clan?" Ami nodded. Nephrite crossed his arms and sat for a moment as he soaked in all the information. "And you're telling us all of this without any type of stipulation?"

"We wouldn't say that," Mina answered.

"So then you are going to kills us?" Zoicite concluded.

"Oh please, you are just as dense as pretty boy over there," Rei snapped. "You followed Ami and Lita to this spa in the heart of Iota territory, just like those nimrods followed us. You exposed yourself as unclaimed mortals questioning about immortals in an immortal establishment. You would have been executed the moment you left our sight. We did it to save your lives."

"Bring it down a notch, Rei," Lita scolded. "They didn't know."

"Well what's done is done," Mina sighed. "There is no use is crying over spilt crimson."

Zoicite and Nephrite raised eyebrows in confusion as the other girls shook their heads. "Go with it," Ami suggested. Her lips quirked slightly in a smile as she observed Zoicitie's caught of guard look. Mina was still Mina, wacky colloquiums and all.

12-12-12

Malachite sat up in a chamber and groaned. "That bitch bit me," he exclaimed in annoyance as he grabbed the side of his neck. A quick examination showed that there was no damage.

"I thought it was kind of erotic actually," Jadeite replied.

"Spare me the drabbling of your freaky sexual fantasies, Jadeite."

"Well, Mr. Sunshine, while you were laid out on the floor sleeping. I have been hanging around here trying to find a way out of here and thinking." Jadeite leaned against the wall. "Your elusive prey and my Miss Cinnamon are vampires."

"I figured that out when Mina bit the shit out of me," Malachite spat as he stood to his feet. "Where are we?"

"Some kind of dungeon. I think they killed us. I was here by myself a few days and then you appeared on the floor. You've been unconscious for about a week."

Malachite's brow furrowed. He refused to accept that he was dead. It just did not seem right. "What makes you think we're dead?"

"I have seen several people come and go. None of them noticed you or me nor could I touch them. Plus I haven't slept or eaten once."

"So what are we haunting a place we've never seen before?" Malachite asked. "That can't be right. This place is too boring to be hell."

"Then I am out of theories," Jadeite shrugged.

"The architecture of this dungeon is almost a thousand years old and still looks new." Malachite walked around observing the stone walls and moulding.

"Yeah you're right. Maybe we…." Jadeite vanished.

"Jadeite!" Malachite screamed out as he rushed over to where his friend had been. Jadeite had been his only link to sanity and the real world as was gone. Maybe he would return in a few days just as Jadeite had said he did earlier. Perhaps they could only occupy this space at certain times. "_What the hell is going on?"_ he wondered as two forms appeared in the room with him.

"Lord Llyanos, it as you feared a number of our brethren have been killed by the Hunters," dark haired vassal informed as tall blonde man stood looking out of the window. "Was the solution that the council came up with what you hoped?"

Llyanos looked away from the window smiling though it did not reach his eyes. In fact, they reflected everything but amusement. "It was one of Eliash's better plans, provided everyone survives to carry it out."

"I am here for you Lord Llyanos, what do you want me to do?"

"This I have to do myself, old friend," he answered. "I do need you to continue to hold the hunters at bay while I set things right."

"Yes, Lord Llyanos," the vassal bowed his head. "May you return to us victorious."

Llyanos nodded. "Victory," he said confidently then left the room before his trusted man could read him and know he would not come back from this. The urgency of this mission did not lessen just because it meant his death. His clan needed him and he do all he could to ensure their ultimate survival.

Malachite felt himself pull in the direction that Llyanos left. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long journey.

To be continued…

© 2008 Devon Masterson-Bond 2/7/08

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy  
By Devon Masterson-Bond  
Aoi37hotmail  
Chapter 13 edited version

AN: Sorry no lemons for you! Oh and I apologize ahead of time reading after yourself rarely ever works.

Serena sighed as observed her reflection in the mirror. She was getting bigger by the day and still not far along enough to be obviously pregnant. She frowned and pulled her top tightly across her torso. A bump could be seen, but at this point, she could just be mistaken as a putting on weight and developing a gut. Her breasts were the best indication since she could no longer fit any of her bras. She was a strong C cup now and while it was interesting to see Darien notice her changes, she could not help but wonder what she would do if they got much bigger or if she gained more than the usual baby weight.

A pair of hands wrapped around her and kissed her neck. "You're beautiful to me no matter what," Darien whispered. He cupped her chest possessively as the kiss grew more aggressive. He nibbled on her ear. "Let me show you just how much."

A smile spread across her face then a frown. "I can't Darien. I have to check on the girls…" Her sentence trailed as he spun her around and kissed her mouth. "Darien…" she whispered into his mouth as her brain started to follow the trail that seduced her down.

"They're big girls," his hands ran down her sides and pressed her close to his body. "They can take care of themselves."

13-13-13

Jadeite looked around his surroundings curiously. He was starting to doubt his theory about being dead. It made sense at first but then Malachite showed up and it threw a wrench in his works, now he was alone again. It seemed that he traveled through time, but whose past was he seeing? It certainly was not his own. The only thing that he was able to determine was he was in old Tokyo, which made Malachite's assessment of the dungeon accurate. Also, he was following some guy named Cassije who seemed to be a king or something. Every time the guy entered the room, someone was prostrating themselves before him and calling him Lord Cassije. Definitely not **his** past.

The whole scenario, while interesting in some points, was getting old and he needed to get back. "What does this guy have to do with…?" His question was answered when Lord Cassije bent over the semi-conscious body of woman and bit her neck. "He must have been the one who turned Cinnamon." Jadeite narrowed his eyes; jealously flared through him as he watched the handsome dark haired man feeding on the woman and her moaning in pleasure as he did so. It was clear that the woman was enjoying the feeding and the thought of Rei moaning and gyrating for anyone else but him made him furious. "Get a grip, Jadeite. You'll wring this guy's neck later."

"Some how I doubt that," Cassije replied laying the woman down and standing. "You have been haunting me for quite sometime, do you have some unfinished business with me?"

Jadeite looked down at himself before looking at Cassije in shock, "You can see me?"

"Of course, I can see you. You have been haunting me off and on for the past few weeks. I thought I managed to exorcise you, but I see it will prove more difficult than previously assessed." Cassije took a step forward. "What will it take to put you to rest so that I can accomplish my mission?"

"What makes you think I want to hang around you?" Jadeite asked crossing his arms. "I would love to leave but I have to follow you. How come you can see me when no one else can?"

"Members of my clan, the Chi Clan, have strong psychic abilities. I was a strong psychic even when I was human; it was what attracted my sire to me." He looked away. "_And now I am going to take away her right just like my sire took mine."_

"You were turned against your will and now you're the leader about to do the same thing. That sounds hypocritical if you asked me."

Dark eyes narrowed. He was not aware that this apparition could hear his thoughts. This was truly unusual and annoying. "You know nothing about me," he snapped. He turned on his heel and looked at the woman he had been feeding from earlier. She was starting to stir. "_**Go back to your friends and tell them to take you home. Something you ate disagreed with you."**_

Jadeite frowned as he listened to the sounds coming out of Cassije. It sounded like some sort of subsonic guttural growl/grunting. "What the hell…" the woman stood to her feet and walked purposely past him, "…was that?" He took a step back for a moment. "What did you just do?"

Cassije stalked away in anger and confusion. There were only two scenarios that could explain the appearance of his friendly ghost, either he was a very powerful psychic that died and for some reason fixated on his person, or…. He stopped and turned towards Jadeite. "Quid pro quo, apparition."

"Okay, Latin word play is not my specialty. Zoicite is the brainiac; I cheated off him in that class. It just didn't stick with me. Business and marketing is more me."

Cassije fought not to roll his eyes. He pitied the poor woman that guy attached himself to. "You scratch my back and I will yours," he translated in networking philosophy. "Now where do you come from?"

"The future is the best way to explain it. "

Handsome features tightened, "How far into the future?"

"I am not sure at least 1000 years from now," Jadeite looked around trying to place the time period. "I would need to know the year to be sure."

"That explains why you turn up so often. This Miss Cinnamon you mentioned…"

Sapphire eyes flashed. "I am not going to let make her into some sort of sex slave and turn her."

Cassije nearly choked at the implication then shook his head. He was about to dismiss the stranger as an idiot and continue when he caught a look of fire in the man's eyes. "She is your woman?" he concluded then started forward again. He had to keep moving despite the intrigue he suddenly found himself currently. "The ecstasy is only a vehicle to keep the host from feeling pain or being too curious. I do not necessarily indulge. My mate would not approve. Rest assured your Miss Cinnamon will remain intact." He smirked when he heard Jadeite let out a sigh. Perhaps the ghost will be more manageable in terms of information. "Why did she link your soul to mine?"

13-13-13

Yoko wrung her hands in anxiety as she sat in her office watching the Green Tea Room on her video monitor. It was how she always able to anticipate her clients needs and it never hurt to be knowledgeable of the political climate either, but this was overhead. Entertaining one or two elders was one thing; it was not as if she repeated what she heard. This was another. Four of the seven were in her establishment along with four uninitiated mortals and not for the purpose of dining either.

She was torn. This kind of information should go to her queen immediately but she herself was on good terms with the other clans. "Snake is still a snake, Yoko," Leucian said from her doorway. "You know your duty to Beryl comes first."

"Lord Bludsinger," Yoko bowed, "they are clients. If I betray them then how can you know my integrity is any good to my Queen?"

Leucian quirked an eyebrow, "Leave," he growled walking over to her desk. The dark haired vampire quickly left. "And Yoko, if you betray, Beryl, you will watch your life's work go up in flames from the inside."

"I understand," the door closed. Leucian sat in Yoko's chair and studied his quarry in the screen. He looked for a button to record everything going on the room but did not see that function. The video screens were clearly for viewing only. "_That does say something for her integrity. I may have other uses for her later."_ He turned his attention back to the elders in the room. They seemed to be intently discussing something. He turned the volume up to the next level.

"So what is going to happen when they wake up?" Zoicite asked sipping his drink. "Are we going to be able walk out of here?'

"I would say so now that they've branded us like cattle." Nephrite shot Lita a look.

"Would you rather be torn apart soon as you left the room?" Lita asked indignantly. She downed the last of her crimson. "I would be so happy to let you take your chances if you really want to."

"You know you don't mean that, Lita," Mina sighed and touched her friend's shoulder. "You're just worried because you've got the hots for him and this is not how you wanted your first date."

"What?" Lita and Nephrite asked in unison while the other's jaws dropped in surprise.

"That diffused the situation didn't it?" Mina laughed before taking a sip of her crimson. The entire room, minus the unconscious ones, stared at her in disbelief. "Oh please, you can't fool the Goddess of Love. Everybody is jonesing in here, but too worried about the consequences. I say let it ride; it's not as if we have a choice anyway. Going insane about it doesn't make it better."

"Are you high?" Rei asked looking inside Mina's cup.

"I resent that." Mina frowned then brushed Rei's attitude like spec of lint. "The more we try to avoid what we already know is to be the worse it gets or have not noticed." Mina looked towards the blue haired Omega. "Ami explain it to her."

Ami sighed. "She's right. We all know that's how Serena's power works. The harder we fight the more extreme the situation will become. Perhaps we should… just let it ride."

"I am missing something here," Zoicite shook his head.

"Apparently you're not the only one." Nephrite slammed his hands down on the table. "How about some answers now."

"Careful, mortal," Rei growled. Nephrite quirked an eyebrow then stared at her. "Lita, control your mate before I do."

Brown eyes narrowed. "I don't need…"

"Ok, damn it. I've had it," Ami snapped as she stood to her feet. The temperature in the room dropped as everyone looked at her in shock. "Yes, I used an explicative. I am tired of the fighting. It's not getting us anywhere." She looked a Nephrite and Zoicite. "You two were destined to be our mates, just like Jadeite and Malachite are destined for Rei…"

"I make my own destiny." Rei snapped.

"Shut it Rei." Ami frowned. "Even you feel his pull and it's not the first time, that's why you're being…"

"Such a bitch," Nephrite supplied.

Rei's eyes glowed as a fireball formed in her hand. She stood to her feet. "Oh, fire!" Mina shrieked backing away from Rei in a crab like fashion.

Lita stepped in front of Rei with her hands. "Rei, I can't let you do that," she said calmly as the blood left her face.

Amethysts eyes widened as the anger fleeted. Her friends were terrified she could feel it. The fire dissipated from her hand and she sat down. "I'm going crazy. He's making me crazy and not even conscious."

"Ooh kay," Zoicite sighed. "How about we move away from that subject?"

"No," Ami replied sitting down as well. Her back went rigid as her eyes went cold. "We need to talk about it because I have a feeling that once they wake up we won't have the chance to do so. Mina will have to tell you the story since she was the first to wake."

Mina nodded. 'This goes back 3000 years ago in the time of the Silver Millennium…"

To be continued…

© 2008 Devon Masterson-Bond 3/16/08 – 12/29/08 (jeez that was long)

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

By Devon Masterson-Bond

Chapter Fourteen

Llyanos stared at himself in the mirror before sighing. He was torn between the absurdity of what he was about to do and the adventure of it all. "I am about to die," he began dramatically then smirked. Malachite rolled his eyes and leaned against the bathroom door. This was NOT what he signed up for when he said he wanted answers. "This really shouldn't be a laughing matter but it's all I can do to keep myself sane these days," Llyanos continued. "I have a feeling that the others will forget the minor details so I am providing you with them. Failure is not an option; I know they will each succeed. But first let me introduce myself, my name is Llyanos de la Luz and I am the Elder King of the Sigma Clan. You're probably finding humor in my surname, not that I blame you. I kept it after I was turned to remind me that I make my own way." Llyanos ran his fingers through his hair.

"The reason I am doing this is so when you look in my memories, you will have this advice. I suspect you will resist me after the imprinting and I am hoping that you seeing this will make you understand. I would rather die in battle, but I can not allow my clan to suffer extinction. Imprinting you is the only way to insure that they will survive."

Malachite's stature straightened, "Finally something interesting."

"First we are not cursed. Originally my people came to this planet as colonists, now thousands of years later we consider ourselves citizens despite the treatment we are sometimes garnered. Our planet was a desert planet in a red star system and your yellow star's radiation burns our skin as does your dihydrogen monoxide…. Excuse me your water and sunshine burns our skin. I forget sometimes that you have 15 year old mind and have yet to finish your education."

Malachite's eyes narrowed. "Mina was only fifteen years old when this man turned her?"

"We are a resilient race. With enough time we can heal almost energy. Keep this mind if you are ever captured by enemies. Fire and beheading are the only things that will actually kill us. Water and sunshine hurt like hell but given enough time and nourishment we can regenerate. Our people survive on siphoning the life force of living things. Once we came to this planet we began to drink blood. We discovered that our way of feeding killed plant life, lower animals, and gave higher beings psychic trauma. Drinking crimson was the more polite way to feed and once the technology became available it gave us a way to store our meals."

"I want to apologize to you before I go any further, successor. I am going to take your life soon and give you mine. You see it is physically impossible to turn someone without their acquiescence. The magic will not work on an unwilling participant. I will have to force the turn by binding our souls together and becoming a shadow in your mind. Don't worry; you will still be in control… just not alone. I am sure the two of us will grow used to the arrangement. It may be quite interesting living in a female's body at least I will finally understand you." Malachite frowned.

"I feel for Cassije and Yelsha, they will be separated for eternity after recently mating. Which brings the next topic I wish to discuss about our culture, procreation. We can procreate by turning humans and by mating amongst our kind. Exchanging blood with a willing human can turn them. They can not take from us or and we can not take for them; it must be a gift. Our blood in and unto itself is the same as theirs without the magic of intent behind it.

Mating is self explanatory, I am sure you are knowledgeable about the concept. A mated female enters her fertile cycle every year. Mating is forever amongst our kind so be sure when you choose your own. You will notice that mated males and females have a distinctive smell that is not pleasant. It is only noticed in a state of arousal. The opposite is true for unmated females and unattached males." Llyanos looked at his watch and frowned. "I am out of time. Hopefully what I have said will prompt you to at least speak to me after I imprint you."

Malachite moved out the door way so Llyanos could pass through. Llyanos could have walked through him, but Malachite did not like the feeling of being a ghost. It was bad enough he had to hang around waiting for scraps of useful information. "Where are we going now?" he asked no one.

Llyanos got into his car turned the key. He looked in the rear view mirror. "I almost forgot about shifting. Sigmas have an affinity towards feline animals if you ever find yourself in the sun without protection shift into your animal form. We can survive for days in animal form, but it is still a temporary solution. In animal form you will be limited in what you can and can not do. It takes a tremendous amount of magic to maintain that form and if you stay in it too long you will not have the strength to change back. Think of it like over working a muscle."

"That's a simplistic explanation," Malachite commented as Llaynos grew silent. He enjoyed the ride. Who knew, what kind of hell would break loose later. He was pretty sure there was going to be some sort of resistance to this imprinting ceremony, Llyanos was going to perform. Theatrics about dying only raised his heckles more. But to look at the blonde elder driving leisurely, you could not tell that he was worried about not coming back from the battle. "You give up too easily," he muttered towards Llyanos. "If you expect to die then the battle is over before it begins."

Malachite stared out at the open road. There was less traffic where they were now and more nature. He could see the mountains in the distance. Where in the hell was he? He was clearly not in Japan. He took for granted the fact that he could understand everyone that he was in the Japan's past not in an entirely different geographic location. Now that he was outside where he can truly examine his surroundings he was more curious. "Caverns of Light. 100 miles?" he read as the sped past a sign. "Miles? I'm in the States, but which state?"

He shot a glance at Llyanos who turned on the radio and began nodding his head to a rhythmic beat. "What good are you if you can't even answer my questions?" He crossed his arms and shifted in his seat. He had suspicions of where the destination was and they would not be confirmed anytime soon.

Cassije stood at the base of Mt. Fuji. The major land feature had not been active in many centuries, but today to be anticipating his arrival. The energy coming of the volcano was nauseating. "And we're here because?" Jadeite asked looking around.

"Your Miss Cinnamon is here," Cassije looked around for an entrance.

Jadeite gave him and incredulous look, "In a volcano? What the hell would she be doing in there?"

"How much do you know about your Miss Cinnamon, Jadeite," Cassije asked as he started to climb up to an out cropping he spotted. It was exactly as his scouts reported.

Jadeite frowned, "Clearly not enough so enlighten me."

"Your Miss Cinnamon is a Sailor Scout. The Scout of fire in fact, which is why we are heading to the volcano," Cassije answered. He scanned the area as he moved closer to his target a cave half way up the side of the volcano.

"The Sailor Scouts are a myth that mother's telling their children when lulling them to sleep," Jadeite scoffed as he followed Cassije.

"People say the same about vampires and you can clearly see we exist," Cassije replied. "Even though the facts about us are romanticized, we still exist. Can you refute that?"

"Okay so hundreds of years ago, there were girls in short little outfits fighting crime. Why them?"

Cassije shook his head and stopped. "If you weren't bound to me now and most likely by my own hand, I would leave you here." Jadeite opened his mouth to reply, "No, you need to listen. You are here for a purpose, to learn from me. My time is coming to an end so listen to the testament of my last moments as I am." Cassije started walking again. "Over two thousand years ago, there was a great technological age called the Silver Millennium. During this time the royal family of the Moon was rulers of the known universe. Royals and other high officials would send their children to the Moon to help foster relations between the planets and the Moon. Your Miss Cinnamon was one of such royal. The Sailor Scouts are princesses from various planets and a part of the Moon Princess's court."

"I see no need to get into the deep details of the Silver Millennium. Miss Cinnamon can give you that knowledge. The Moon Family while great and magnanimous also had enemies, making them prey Negaverse. The Negaverse, evil incarnate, fostered the jealousies those enemies and destroyed the Silver Millennium. As a last effort to save something of that time, the Queen of the Moon cast a spell preserving the Moon Princess along with the Sailor Scouts from surrounding planets. The Queen sent them a thousand years into the future. From this point your knowledge of the 'myth' comes into play. The Sailor Scouts awakened and started fighting the Negaverse. The war with evil went on for several years and at the end of the final battle the Moon Princess and the Scouts were sealed away again. That is where we are now. I am going to imprint the sleeping Sailor Scout of Fire. I will surrender my powers, knowledge, life, and future to her."

"That's bullshit," Jadeite grabbed Cassije's arm. His hand passed through the Elder's body causing him to grunt in frustration. "You're throwing away your life and placing this great responsibility on her. I won't allow you to do this."

Cassije kept moving forward. "It's already done," he said regretfully neared the mouth of the cave. A blast of water energy flew towards him. He folded his hands and erected a shield to protect against the attack. "You need to leave. I must finish this and you will only distract me. I exorcise you."

A blast of energy lashed across Jadeite's body. Pain and fear arched through him as he felt his essence burn away. "No!" he screamed.

"Miss Cinnamon," Jadeite screamed as he sat up. Blue eyes met concerned violet ones. "I'm sorry," he sighed before pulling Rei into his embrace and holding her.

"Ooohkay. That was unexpected," Zoicite commented watching the couple for a moment. He looked towards Ami and watched her eyes linger on the two before moving towards his.

"The experience is different for everyone," she answered then looked towards Malachite. "We will have to compare notes once Malachite wakes up, but for now…"

"Let go of me, lech," Rei pushed Jadeite away. "You're being over dramatic."

"You don't know what I had to go through," Jadeite balled his fist as he looked downward. He lifted his head and speared her with a look. "I couldn't help you."

"It was not about you helping me," Rei replied standing to her feet. "It was about you understanding what is about to happen. Your life...all of your lives… as it was is over."

To be continued…

© 2012 Devon Masterson-Bond 1/15/12

Sailor Moon and all affiliated characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi and a whole bunch people who bought the licensure and what not. I only own the concept and characters that do not appear in the manga and/or series.


End file.
